


Confessions of Love

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs, tsubasa_1742



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Ino - Freeform, InoShika, Love Confessions, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, ShikaIno - Freeform, Shikamaru - Freeform, Smut, True Love, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasa_1742/pseuds/tsubasa_1742
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random one-shots set throughout multiple universes (manga/anime/alternate) where Shikamaru and/or Ino confess their love to one another. Multiple ratings and multiple genres. Joint work with theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs. Will be updated randomly as ideas come to us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ino's Favorite Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Plot: Shikamaru confesses his love for Ino in the language that she knows so well. Short sweet and full of fluff.
> 
> Writer: tsubasa_1742
> 
> Date: 03/7/2015
> 
> Setting: Anime-Verse
> 
> Genre: Romance/Friendship
> 
> Rating: K-K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the first story in my own random confessions prompt. The concept is to write a bunch of random one shots where Shikamaru and/or Ino are confessing their love to one another. The ratings will very and so will the universe (manga/anime/alternate). I have a few more ideas and I will just add on as I finish writing. If anyone has a suggestion of a way for them to confess their love then please shoot me a comment. The updates will be entirely random and will be an ongoing process.

Ino's Favorite Flowers

The streets of Konoha were slightly crowded that day while Shikamaru made his way to Yamanaka Flowers. The air was clean and beginning to cool as the early signs of autumn were settling over the village. Green tree leaves were taking on a slightly ruddy color and the day light hours were gradually becoming shorter. It was the twenty-third of September, Ino's birthday.

A frown creased his brow; Shikamaru was about to enter into his best girlfriends flower shop empty handed. He hadn't had all that much of a choice though. He had been away for the last two months in the Village Hidden in the Sand as an ambassador, settling things before the second attempt at a joint sponsored chunnin exam.

It also didn't help that he had no idea what to get her. Never before had he recalled getting a gift for Ino being this troublesome, but today it was different. It was different, because he wanted to get her something that showed her just how he felt about her. His feelings for her had changed into something more substantial over the years.

Sure, in the beginning they had been at odds with one another. He frustrated her with his laziness and she annoyed him with her nagging, but thing were different now. They were no longer the juvenile brats they once were. He found himself enjoying her presence more and more with each passing day.

Even in the beginning, they had been comfortable with one another. They were never shy or insecure about telling one another what was what. If she irritated him, he told her and if she was angry at him, she let him know why. She smiled easily around him and he visibly relaxed in her presence; he didn't need to put on a show for her. She knew who he was inside and out and he knew her just as thoroughly.

So it came as little surprise to him when he realized his feelings for her had grown from like to love. This actually occurred quite recently; specifically, within the first month of his mission as ambassador of Konoha to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

One evening, he found himself unable to sleep. And in his sleeplessness he began to think about Ino. What was she doing? Was she asleep at that moment, dreaming peacefully, or was she thinking about him? Did she ever think about him?

His eyes had widened in sudden realization. He was missing Ino. Not having her near was causing him to lose sleep. This had never happened to him before but, then again, he had never really been separated her for very long.

Shikamaru was getting to that age in life where a young man would start looking for a future wife or a girlfriend at the very least. He had believed himself above all of that frivolity, not having had any thoughts or feelings of such up until that point. Being away from Ino was making him think of her in a new light. He realized that he didn't need to think of a girlfriend or a potential wife because he had Ino.

He was in love with her.

It all seemed so obvious to him now. The signs had always been there and it took a few months of separation for him to realize it. And, on that very day, he wanted to act on his unmistakable feelings for Ino.

The entrance of the flower shop came into view and with it the sudden feeling of nervous jitters. It was one thing to make up your mind about confessing your feelings to the girl you love, but it was something else entirely to act on it. He began to wonder if he had the will and fortitude to go through with his confession.

He didn't have much time to linger on his insecurities. Upon entering into the humble shop, he was nearly tackled as the excited blond rushed to greet him with an eager hug.

"Oh, Kami, Shika!" she shouted into his ear excitedly, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, "I missed you so much!"

Her words were lost to him when the softness of her form seemed to envelop his. Her presence was overwhelming, sweet, and so very warm. He could smell her floral perfume wafting in through his nostrils, feel her body pressed flush to his front, and hear his heart pounding in his ears.

It took all of his willpower not to return her hug enthusiastically. She would know for sure if he squeezed her so tightly against him that it stole her breath away! No, it was better to wait it out. It was better to devise a plan and tell her he loved her in a far less physical way.

As it was, Ino hugged everyone. She even hugged Choji every once in a while. So, despite the familiarity, it didn't necessarily mean that she gave him free reign to squeeze her back just as tightly as she was squeezing him. It also didn't absolutely mean that she loved him. Even though this all made sense to him, it didn't keep his heart from pounding wildly in his chest or his hands from shaking with excited nervousness and happiness.

With a steadying breath, Shikamaru rubbed a gentle hand along her back in response and smiled against her ear, "I missed you too, Ino," he murmured in a gentle tone.

She withdrew from him with a wide smile on her face, "Happy Belated Birthday!" she cheered excitedly, throwing her arms up in the air animatedly, "Oh, I wish you could have actually been here for it! We all could've celebrated together!"

"It's no big deal," Shikamaru assured her with a smile and a shrug, "We can celebrate our birthdays together like we do almost every year. Maybe we can all go to Yakiniku after you get out of work today?"

Her look was one of animated elation, "That would be great! Get the whole team together and party like we used to!"

Shikamaru just chuckled at her enthusiasm. This was something else that he always loved about Ino. No matter how long they were separated, she always acted like they had never parted a single day. She was always positive and motivated and so unbelievably beautiful.

"You just got back from your mission didn't you?" she asked curiously, receiving a nod in answer, "Well, then, what are you doing here? Don't you want to rest up? Or is there a special reason you came to my flower shop?" she asked with a knowing grin.

Shikamaru blushed nervously. Truth be told, he had simply wanted to see her, but he really did need to get her a gift, "I wanted to get a present for this girl I like," he mentioned bashfully, timidly meeting Ino's inquisitive gaze.

The look that came upon her features puzzled him. She looked…disappointed… She looked upset and even sad! Why would she have a reaction like that to the mention of getting a present for a girl he liked? Was she, maybe, upset that he liked another girl?

"What kind of flowers do you think she might like?" Ino asked, the previous excitement and energy to her tone now gone.

There was no way, at this point, that he was mistaken. She was sad! She was disappointed at the thought that he liked someone else besides her! Ino was jealous! If she was attempting to hide it, she was doing an awful job as she made her way over to a wall in the greenhouse covered in shelves upon shelves of beautifully colored flowers.

With a plan now fully developed, Shikamaru continued to speak of Ino as if she were some other girl, "I don't know. I guess she would like whatever you like, Ino," his tone was heavily laden with hints that the blond seemed too upset to notice, "How 'bout you put together a bouquet of flowers you might like to get from a boyfriend."

Ino nodded forlornly at Shikamaru's request and went about gathering several stems of different species of flowers. Once picked, she set them down on a nearby work station before gathering them together in a sturdy, clear, glass vase. Red carnations and salvia, white yarrow, gardenia, and primrose, yellow daffodils and acacia blossoms, and finally pink camellia and gloxinia.

Shikamaru knew the meanings of only a few of these flowers. After all, Ino had put it upon herself to attempt to educate him in the language of flowers more than once. The particular ones that stood out were the carnations and the camellia. Carnations symbolized a broken heart while camellias spoke of deep longing. He was almost certain of it now.

Ino must feel the same about him. Otherwise, why would she gather together flowers like that for a girl he liked? It wouldn't make any sense.

He smiled contentedly, even as Ino moved about with a saddened expression. She loved him back and his heart was overjoyed. He followed her to the cash register, all the while keeping his eyes trained on her. She wouldn't look at him.

"Would you like to add a card?" she asked listlessly.

This was his chance! He could have her write out his confession on the card. She would be over the moon after this!

"Sure, why not?" he attempted to maintain a nonchalant air even when his stomach suddenly felt as it were inhabited by dozens of butterflies. He could do this. He could do is!

"What would you like it to say?" she asked, still not meeting his gaze.

A moment later, a customer entered into the shop with an apprehensive look on his face. It was a young man and he seemed to be bordering on frantic. He must have forgotten an important occasion and was scrambling to compensate.

"Excuse me," he interrupted, "I see that you're busy, and I apologize, but can you please help me really quick?"

Ino looked to Shikamaru, who shrugged noncommittally in response. She seemed to take that as a go ahead and came out from behind the register to assist the frazzled gentleman.

Shikamaru was feeling slightly irritated, the butterflies in his stomach urging him to escape. He couldn't do that to her, could he? He was feeling so unbelievably nervous at that point. His palms were sweaty and his heart was hammering a mile a minute. Thinking on it now it still may have been hard to simply say he loved her while she wrote out the note. What could he do?

He glanced down at the card with the pen at the ready. He could write out the message and hightail it out of there. If she appreciated or reciprocated the confession, then she would make it known during dinner that night, he was certain.

With his mind made up, Shikamaru jotted down a quick message and scooted out the door while Ino was still preoccupied with her customer. Before he could make it very far passed the exit, he paused. He wasn't sure if he had the patience to wait for dinner that night to get her response. He lingered outside the exit and flattened his back against a wall near one of the outside windows. Maybe he could watch her while she read the note.

Not much longer and the restless customer exited the shop, glancing over to Shikamaru curiously. The shadow wielder waved him off with a frown, keeping a close eye on Ino while she moved around the shop as if looking for something. He assumed that it must have been him and he began to feel slightly guilty for ditching her. That momentary guilt left to be replaced by his earlier butterflies when he watched her approach the register where the bouquet that she gathered still remained. Her curious blue eyes noticed the note that was placed, folded, on the colorful assortment of flowers. Shikamaru watched anxiously while she opened the note to read its contents.

What would she think?

He watched as a huge smile took over her features before she began to cry excitedly, happy tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes as her hand covered her mouth against excited laugher. Shikamaru smiled, knowing now more than ever that she returned his love.

* * *

_Ino,_

_I love you._

_Shikamaru_

_P.S. Happy Birthday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short little story that just came to me one day. I thought it was cute and symbolized their kind of love. Please leave a kudo or comment and let me know what you think! Also please send me an idea if you have one! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Red Carnations=aching heart, Red Salvia=forever mine, Yarrow=everlasting love, Acacia Blossoms=concealed love, Camellia=longing, Daffodil=unrequited love, Gardenia=secret love, Gloxinia=love at first sight, Primrose=I can't live without you.


	2. Covert Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Plot: Shikamaru and Ino are on a mission for Anbu to exterminate a band of yakuza from a mansion at the edge of the Land of Fire. Will their turbulent past interfere with their work? What will happen if they are discovered by the enemy? This is my attempt at creating an action plot. I am really no good with plots that have a real purpose so I am trying to improve.
> 
> Writer: tsubasa_1742
> 
> Date: 03/15/2015
> 
> Setting: Anime-Verse
> 
> Genre: Action/Romance
> 
> Rating: T-M (language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the second story in my own random confessions prompt.

Covert Confession

The air that evening was balmy and hot, almost to a degree of stifling while the team made their way to the designated target site. The atmospheric tension was as thick and heated as the summer temperatures and much of this stemmed from the history a particular pair in the three man group shared with one another.

Shikamaru and Ino had known one another since birth. They were childhood friends, practically raised together from the very beginning. They wound up on the same team as their father's before them, under the tutelage of a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja by the name of Sarutobi Asuma. They trained together, fought beside one another, supported and defended each other. However, things became heavy and strained between the pair after the death of their beloved Sensei.

Their paths diverged.

In a desperate attempt to repent for his inability to protect his comrades, Shikamaru decided to join the Anbu Black Ops. It was one of the only things he could do to avoid being a leader. If he could evade being in charge, then he wouldn't be responsible for the deaths of any more of his loved ones. He never wanted anyone to rely on him ever again.

Ino joined for different reasons. Her soul intent was to remain close to the one that she loved. She did'nt want to be separated from him; she didn't want to be divided from her lifelong friend Shikamaru. She would follow him to the ends of the earth and back again, if only to be near him.

Needless to say, Shikamaru had been furious with her when he found out. He never wanted this kind of life for her. She wasn't meant for all of the death and darkness that the Anbu Black Ops represented. She was a beautiful flower that needed light in her life to flourish. Shikamaru was already a part of the shadows, so it wasn't difficult for him to convert to a cold, heartless assassin.

No matter how he shouted at her, no matter how much he ignored her and fought for her to return to her previous way of life, she stayed by his side. His silence hurt along with his enraged glares, but she was with him and that was all that mattered to her. She only wanted to be close to him, that was enough...

Shikamaru glanced through his nondescript mask at Ino. They were fast approaching their target site and the familiar sensations of fear and nervousness were beginning to claw away at his belly. Having her there with him on his missions was something he resented entirely.

He didn't want her there with him. He didn't want her witnessing his cold, emotionless demeanor. He wanted her to end this charade of strength that she was putting on and go back to where it was safer for her to be.

He couldn't think of anything better to convince her than to avoid her company all-together. Maybe if he made no attempts to further their friendship she would take a hint and walk away from it all. It hadn't helped so far, two years after Asuma-Sensei's death and she was still following him, still utterly and absolutely loyal to him.

He loved her too much for her to lead this life. Every day he watched the light draining away from her blue eyes was like a stab to the heart. Soon there would be no spirit left in her. Soon she would no longer be the innocent flower that he always saw her as. She was already beginning to wilt right before his very eyes.

All he ever wanted to do was protect her, protect her, his friends and his family but he couldn't even do that right. He was nothing but a failure.

Shikamaru shook his head, dispelling his turbulent thoughts. It was thoughts like that during a mission which caused lives to be lost and he wanted to protect hers most of all.

As it stood, they were assigned to the current mission by the Daimyo. The ruler of the fire nation was beginning to feel threatened by a band of yakuza which had taken up residence in a large mansion situated on the outskirts of the region, bordered by the Land of Waves. There had been rumors of the lot dealing in human trafficking and the Daimyo could not allow such a thing to occur in his nation.

Their mission was to rescue any and all victims and assassinate the members of the gang, making it look like an attempted overthrow of power. The Anbu was chosen over a normal four man team due to the ruthlessness of the mission. The Daimyo did not wish for his people to know of his savage goals to protect his nation for fear of being looked down upon. So Konoha's Anbu were assembled to take care of the mess and sweep it under a rug. That was their purpose, after all.

Their group was small, comprised of only a three man team. The intel on the yakuza was that there were only two dozen or so. They were armed but, aside from that, had no special abilities or extraordinary strengths. A three man team was more than enough to handle the lot.

The team came to a sudden stop on the outskirts of the mansion, taking the necessary amount of time to explore their surroundings and plot out any and all escape routes.

The building itself was more tall than wide, being three stories. It was stationed at the very edge of a cliff with a sheer, straight drop down to the waters of the Land of Waves. The only entrance and exit was from the front of the building, which was a positive and a negative for the team. It was positive in the sense that if there were perpetrators that attempted to escape, they could easily be cut down. It was negative in the sense that if the team needed to escape, they could very well be trapped inside.

"Alright you two," Terai whispered quietly to the former members of team ten, "I'm gonna send you in. I'll remain stationed outside and head off the ones that try to escape."

The pair nodded quietly, exchanging a quick glance before heading along the surrounding tree line to the side of the mansion. The tension was palpable, be it from the mission or just uneasiness about being around the other neither of them would truly know. With their backs pressed as close to the wall as possible, they side stepped along to the front of the entrance. It almost seemed like suicide to simply enter in from the front door, but there really wasn't much of a choice.

Ino's gaze fell upon Shikamaru, following his every movement with acute, blue eyes. He didn't even need to speak; she just knew what he needed of her. She held back, waiting for him to open the door and usher her inside with a hand signal. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her breath coming in short soft pants of nervousness. The enemy may not have seemed very strong, after all they weren't shinobi, but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

Shikamaru's attention was fixed on the slightest sounds. It seemed that the security at the hideout was seriously lacking as they made their way in and out of the shadows. The pair took several moments to locate their anticipated number of targets. The intel had been a little off unfortunately. There were five more than was briefed so far. Shikamaru didn't like the looks of this. Too many more and they would be at a significant disadvantage…

Unexpectedly, a sound from behind them alerted Shikamaru to the presence of a would be target. Before an alarm was sounded, he managed to perform Kagezukami no Jutsu quickly enough to pick the villain up by his throat and strangle him quietly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shikamaru set aside the carcass, sparing a glance to Ino. Her mask shielded her face from his studious gaze, but he knew that she was affected. He knew that she was wilting further. With a shake of his head, Shikamaru gestured for Ino to follow his lead. The sooner they finished this mission the sooner they could pretend it never happened.

Ino could hardly look at her victims. Her hands shook with trepidation while she slit throats and gutted men twice her size. Being what she was, being an Anbu, was something very difficult for her. It had begun taking a toll on her body and her mentality. Despite the effort, she was willing to go through it all. She was prepared to endure to simply be in the presence of the man that she loved…

Shikamaru panted out heavily, the number of victims adding up and wearing down on his energy and chakra. He was beginning to tire and grow concerned with the potential outcome. What if he was unable to defend Ino? They still had yet to find the supposed trafficked humans. Maybe there weren't any there. All they had managed to uncover in their search was several shipping crates of weapons and drugs. Maybe the intel had gotten it all wrong…

Missions like this always left them at a disadvantage. Not only were they forced to murder people, but they weren't always one hundred percent certain of the circumstances or the problems. Apparently that came with the territory of being an Anbu, of being a ninja in general. Their services, no matter what, always went to the highest bidder.

Shikamaru's attention was drawn away from the body count by a sharp intake of air behind him. With his heart hammering nervously in his chest he turned quickly to witness Ino's masked face trained on a spot at the upper center of the grand foyer. His eyes followed the path of hers and took note of what appeared to be the ringleader as he took in the carnage around him.

He was an older man, hair greying in his age, but his presence was still commanding. His dark eyes surveyed his hideout and blinked several times before he was moved into action.

"Hurry!" Ino shouted to Shikamaru, watching as the leader retreated toward the back of the building.

"Wait, Ino! Stop!" Shikamaru ordered, but she was already in pursuit.

It didn't make any sense! Why was he heading toward the _back_ of the mansion! There was no way to escape from there!

Ino's limbs shook with nervous energy and adrenaline. She was close on the leader's heels and she would put a stop to his reign as soon as she could reach him. His retreat led her further back into the depths of the mansion until they came to a stop in what appeared to be an office. Why would he be heading back there?

"Ino!"

Shikamaru's panicked voice startled her and, even more so, the hand he wrapped around her arm to drag her out of the room.

"It's no use!" the ringleader shouted, laughing hysterically at the final outcome, "You won't be able to get out in time to avoid the explosion!"

Ino's heart stopped beating. Time stopped in that single instant. Her eyes took in the sight of the leader's hand as it pressed underneath the desk he stood behind. There must have been a detonation switch there. That was the only thing that made sense. How much time did they have? She didn't have much longer to think on the topic before she was being dragged forward by Shikamaru's grip on her arm. He was sprinting toward the large stain glass window at the back of the office. What did he intend to do?

Shikamaru's breathe was coming in short frightened bursts. There couldn't have been much time before the explosion went off. He needed to act fast before it was too late! He needed to get Ino out of there! It would have taken far too much time to run back to the front and go out the way they came in. Their only other option was to jump out the window, even though there was a straight drop into the depths of the ocean on the other side of that window. It was their only opportunity at that point!

With a startled jerk, he lurched forward, dragging Ino along in his wake while he sprinted for the window. They had a better chance of surviving a fall than an explosion. With little hesitation, he broke through the glass, his stomach flipping with the force of gravity pushing them down to the depths below.

Ino clenched her jaw against the sensation of falling; that was all she felt at that moment. That was the only sensation that she had. The ocean below them was approaching slowly, as if time were moving at a lagged pace. If they hit the water, surly they would both die, wouldn't they?

They would both die… Shikamaru would die…

'NO!'

Her reaction was swift. She clenched his wrist tightly in her grasp, reaching her opposing hand back into her hip satchel to retrieve a kunai. The minimal ledge of earth that preceded the sheer drop was what she was aiming for. It would be just enough for her to latch on and maybe manage to drag the both of them onto. It was her only option. She maneuvered her body away from Shikamaru's, toward the house, so that her feet would land on the thin ledge. She could possibly break her legs at the speed they were dropping, but it was their only chance of survival!

The sensation of her knees cracking under the sudden pressure exerted on them was the first thing that Ino felt, followed by the popping of her arm as it was wrenched out of its socket by Shikamaru's hefty weight. She was unable to hold in the shriek of pain that tore itself from her throat and practically burned it raw. However, she was able to dig her kunai into the ground to help maintain her leverage.

In the insurmountable amount of pain she felt, Ino hardly took notice of the mansion as it erupted behind her. Her form was close enough to the ground that the debris simply scattered around her and fell well over the edge of the cliff. Shikamaru was safe as he was clear over the ledge.

Shikamaru was safe… Through the pain she felt, Ino managed a weak smile.

Shikamaru gawked up at Ino, wide eyed, his mask and hers lost with the suddenness of the fall. How could she possibly endure all of that pain?! How could he have allowed this to happen? His heart lurched deep within his chest while he watched her struggle against his weight. She was hurt and it was all his fault! He had heard the telling pop of her shoulder; he could feel the laxness of her arm. She was barely able to maintain her grip around his wrist. How could he keep doing this to the people that he loved?

Ino attempted to calm her shuddered breaths. Each move Shikamaru made sent stabbing jolts of pain shooting up along her arm and into her shoulder. She hadn't the strength to pull him up! She was too weak, too worn out, too tired from the earlier struggle with all of the cronies, and she imagined that Shikamaru wasn't in much better shape than her. He had used up too much of his chakra.

Shikamaru knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Each moment was just prolonging his end. He didn't have the energy to hold on much longer and if he held onto her she would…

"Just let me go, Ino!" Shikamaru ordered, his eyes wide and fearful.

"No!" she screamed resolutely even as tears began to form. Be it from the pain or her fear of losing Shikamaru she didn't know. It was all the same to her.

"Are you stupid or something?!" he shouted, his hand loosening on her to only feel hers tighten more desperately, "If you don't let go then I'll just drag you down with me and we'll both die!"

"No! No I can't let you go! I won't!" she shouted back firmly, tears seeping from her eyes to land upon Shikamaru's astounded face.

She wasn't being reasonable! She looked so very desperate and afraid but still so utterly beautiful. Her eyes were awash in tears, her jaw trembling with fear. "Why the fuck not?!" he was becoming livid.

He didn't want Ino to die! He couldn't live with himself if he were the cause of her death; not after he was unable to save Asuma. He didn't want another person he loved to die because of him!

"I won't let you go," her voice was now a sad whimper, her shoulders trembling with her tears and the strain of holding him aloft, "I can't live without you, Shika… I would rather die with you than let go of you. I love you too much to live without you."

Shikamaru's eyes widened further, if at all possible, his heart racing swiftly within his chest. Had he just heard her right? Had Ino just confessed her love for him? He must have been hallucinating. There was no way that she could love a worthless man like him, someone who was incapable of protecting his loved ones, someone who couldn't even keep her from getting hurt. But she was still there, still looking at him with those desperate, frantic eyes awash in tears, sniffling back quietly when her nose began to run. She loved him. She refused to let go of him, because she loved him more than she cared for her own life and safety.

'Ino…'

Ino grit her teeth against the pain in her arm and shoulder. She needed to figure out some way to pull him up onto the ledge with her. Her mind began to work frantically while her legs attempted to wiggle out from underneath her weight. She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. Something in her legs was definitely broken or at least sprained. Ignoring the pain, she forced her feet underneath her while crouching low, she reclined her body back, heels digging into the earth, and actually managing to maintain her weight along with Shikamaru's to release her hand from her kunai. With a hand now free, she proceeded to stab a pair of kunai into the ground in front of her feet. This allowed her to brace more securely against the ground while her uninjured arm reached out for Shikamaru's other hand. With a few exhausting tugs, she finally managed to drag his body up high enough for him to clamber up the rest of the way.

Ino panted out in exhaustion, her limbs trembling and uncomfortable while she sat precariously on the ledge with Shikamaru at her side. Moment passed in silence as the two attempted to calm their breathing. Upon recovering, Shikamaru reached out to touch her injured arm tentatively.

Ino flinched reflexively, "It's alright," she assured with a forced, fake smile, "I just need to pop it back into place and heal it."

With a sickening crunch, she managed to reset her upper arm back into her shoulder. Her teeth bit deeply into her lower lip, drawing blood. She didn't want to cry out; she did not want to show her weakness. Once the arm was back in its proper place, she drew on her last vestiges of chakra to heal it, the process being slow as she had hardly any energy to spare at that point.

The silence was overwhelming at that point. He was just sitting there, silent and guarded. She hadn't the courage to meet his gaze. Several minutes passed while she finished healing her arm, each one weighing more heavily on her heart than the other.

She hadn't even thought about her confession. It had just slipped out, but that didn't make it any less real or true than it was. She loved Shikamaru; she had loved him for some time now and for him to sit there, knowing her feelings and yet not respond to them as she had hoped and prayed he would, wounded her so very deeply.

"Is it better now?"

His voice was soft, but it didn't seem to have any feeling behind it. It was as if her were a hollow shell or a robot. Of course he would speak in such a way so as not to further her affections for him. He was going to disconnect himself completely from her now; even more so than he had after she decided to join the Anbu.

Ino could feel her heart breaking and laughed softly in an attempt to dispel her tears. It always worked before; forcing a smile always held the tears at bay before, so why wasn't it working now? They just wouldn't stop…

"Yeah," she breathed out on a quiet sob, "I'm fine now; thanks."

"Good."

Ino could not contain the gasp that escaped her lips.

With little self-restraint, Shikamaru pulled Ino into his chest with the grip he held on her uninjured arm. He held her tightly, his body shaking with a mixture of fear and relief. His breathing was uneven and his heart hammered recklessly against his chest; he was certain that Ino would be able to hear it while he clutched her to him tightly.

"Thank, Kami," his words were no louder than a hushed, trembling whisper, "I thought I would die without telling you…"

Ino blinked in surprise, dispelling what tears she could. He was hugging her so tightly she could hardly breathe, but if this was the consequence for being embraced by the one she loved she would accept it gladly. He was so warm and strong and he was holding her as if his very life depended on it.

"Tell me what?" she whispered out, her limbs trembling with nervous anticipation.

"I love you."

Those very words undid her. She finally let it all out; she let out all the gut wrenching sobs she was holding back and clutched tightly at the back of his shirt, drawing him to her as closely as she could with all of the strength that she possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave a kudo or or a comment and let me know what you think. Also please send me an idea if you have one! Thank you for reading!


	3. Obviously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chouji knew, of course they would end up together. Kami had sealed their fates together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer: theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
> 
> Date: 03/15/2015
> 
> Setting: Anime-Verse
> 
> Genre: Friendship/Romance
> 
> Rating: General Audiences
> 
>  
> 
> **not exactly a confession but I think it counts.**

Yakiniku Q was always open for business as long as people came in.

They served all manner of folk. Rich or poor. Local or foreign. Civilian or shinobi.

They were known for their original taste and sauces throughout the Fire Land and you couldn' t find a nicer place than this in Konoha. Maybe except Ichiraku. But that was the Nanadaime Hokage's favorite restaurant so of course you can't expect nothing but the best of them.

Yakiniku attracted all people who craved their meat grilled to their own suit.

The owners were grateful for the prosperous business and the unwavering loyalty of the customers even with the new shops opening up in Konoha after the war.

They wished they didn't need the expensive insurance, though.

It was a particular set of customers that they wished they could drive away but couldn't. After all, when they sat down, they paid for half a weekend day's worth of food.

" ** _That's my slice!"_ ** Ino roared and the servers who heard all sighed in unison.

Chouji frowned as he placed it on his plate. "I called this one, Ino. You just hadn't been listening."

A vein popped in Ino's temple immediately.

Shikamaru groaned and rested his forehead on the table. **_Here we go again_.**

He wondered if it was a little too many years too late to ask to switch places with maybe Kiba or Lee.

The three friends knew each other enough by now to know each other inside out.

So of course this was not gonna be easy.

It never was.

Shikamaru had heard it when Chouji specifically claimed the said juicy and large piece of meat but Ino had been ranting about her ungodly shift hours in the hospital at the time and had been forcing Shikamaru to pay attention to her with hands grasping both sides of his head that would have crushed his skull had he resisted.

Ino knew the claim was true and valid because if Chouji hadn't taken possesion of the meat earlier, he would have given it to her, albeit unwillingly, since it was looking to be the best slice in the batch and she always forced everyone to get the biggest one. They'd had that rule that whoever first lays claim will get it end of story. She and Chouji had a lot of squabbles over who got to yell **_'mine!'_ ** first ever since they started the rule. Kami knows how many times. But since she didn't hear it, she was free to argue for it. Hopefully, Chouji will back down.

She knew he wouldn't, though. So she hoped secretly that her tenacity, shrill yelling and her ability to level down buildings with her fists (though not as adept as Sakura is, which she will never, _ever_ admit) will be enough to scare him off for this one time. (Or thousandth. She'd lost count.)

Chouji would hold his ground. Because food he's claimed is rightfully _his_ for the taking, no questions asked. And Ino would be a fool to even think he would give it to her.

"No!" She tried to swipe the plate out of his hand but he held it away. "I would have heard!"

"You were too busy yapping!"

"I still would have heard!" She insisted. "I'm a shinobi of the Leaf!"

"I said it twice!" Chouji disputed. "When Kana-chan came!"

The waitress scampered to the kitchen to take her much needed break as soon as the big-boned nin pointed in her direction.

"Shikamaru didn't hear it, didn't you, Shika?!"

Shikamaru groaned. Now they've rounded on him again! He should've snucked out as soon as Ino yelled.

How troublesome.

He mentally checked his list on how to distract Ino again. They usually worked. But most of the time she beat them both up. And Chouji would owe him huge.

Mostly he just did it because even though the owners couldn't well kick them out, requests from other patrons can cause them to be banned. Plus it was a pain to pay for the broken furniture and walls. Ino never helped, claiming innocence that they had spurred her temper and would refuse outright. They would have no choice but to carry the burden alone. And with Asuma sensei not here to pay for her part, Shikamaru and Chouji will go broke.

 _Why'd you have to leave me to deal with these two, sensei?_ He bitterly groaned to the heavens.

He finished ticking off his list and found out that he had to make a new list soon. He'd run out of things to say or do. (Which was kind of a relief since this was one of those days that he was tired, _so tired_ of having to save Chouji's ass from her wrath.)

Shikamaru did not lift his head up.

Ino then grabbed his clothes and began to shake him in wild abandon, causing his forehead to bump against the table hard a couple of times.

"SHIKAMARU!" She whined. "TELL HIM! TELL HIM YOU DIDN'T HEAR HIM!"

Chouji was looking sorry at his friend. He would have eaten it to be over but she kept an angry blue eye on him. Even he couldn't dare eat it with her glaring knives towards him like that.

_"SHIKA! SHIKAAAA! SHIKAMARUUUU~!"_

"Ow, Ino!" Shikamaru complained, holding her wrists, trying to stop her from shaking him. " _Yamete, Ino_!"

She dropped her hold but he hadn't.

"Traitor!" She snapped. "You're going to side with him when you didn't hear him either!"

She then started to pull on the tears and every person in the room sweatdropped.

"I _never_ get my way with you boys! You're always ganging up on me!" She sniffled.

To an unsuspecting passersby (or a newcomer in the shop), this would be a cause of panic. Two boys abusing a beautiful girl to tears? And for _food_ of all things? For shame!

But this was Ino and Shikamaru and Chouji.

This isn't going to work. Shikamaru wonders why she bothers and sighs.

 _She's a real piece of work_ , he thinks, cursing his family for linking his life to this annoying brat to the end of his days.

Chouji, though he knew this old trick, was about to fall for it with the uncomfortable guilty look on his face. But Shikamaru couldn't let that happen. Ino knew it belonged to Chouji and if he let Ino have his way, all their arrangements would fall apart and hell would break loose with Ino thinking she could have everything she wanted every time.

He tilted his head back and moaned out loud.

"Can we have another plate for this baby?" He said loudly.

To his luck, a server immediately placed one plate of fresh pork for in front of Ino and she rejoiced.

" ** _All mine_**!" She declared happily. "Shika said these were all for me!"

The intended customer for the plate could barely get protest his out when Ino whirled to glare at him.

"That's not fair, Shikamaru!" Chouji wailed. "I'll have another plate for myself, too!"

Shkamaru paid no more attention but to Ino beaming as she grilled her pieces, the earlier argument over.

"You're paying for these, _right, Shika_?" She asked in a sweet voice that Shikamaru knew conceled deadly threats.

She never did pay her rightful share ever with all her ' _Shika_ s'.

He sighed and rested his chin on his palm and closed his eyes, hoping for a little bit of peace. "How troublesome!"

She giggled as Chouji was served a new batch and he bit into his prize and grilled the new arrivals.

"Shika?"

He didn't answer.

**"Shika!"**

What **_now_**?

He opened one eye and was then left in shock for the rest of their stay.

"I _love_ you _so_ much, Shikamaru!" Ino trilled as she cuddled to him happily. "You'll make a fine husband for me!"

He's what now?

Chouji barely paid any attention. That was old news to him.

He'd known from the moment they met each other one of them would have to marry the Yamanaka girl. He just waited for time to tell which of them was supposed to. Thank Kami it was Shikamaru. His friend was a genius. But when it came to feelings, he was as stupid as the rest of them. He loved Ino. He just didn't know the depth yet. At least Ino knew and took the matter in her hands or it would have taken a lot of god-awful more years before his best friend would realize it.

It was pretty obvious, really.

Ino was only drawn to Sasuke in the first place because she grew up with Shikamaru. They had all those similarities. She was only drawn to him because he was a really good looking guy when Shikamaru was still scrawny and felt like a brother.

Chouji finished the treasured piece and poked the ones he'd been cooking.

Shikamaru's cheeks flamed for the rest of the day whenever he thought of Ino's sudden kiss and whenever she wouldn't stop sidling up against him and forcing him to hold hands with her, fingers intertwined as they walked the new streets of Konoha with everyone they passed watching.

His one hand was constantly scratching the back of his head for the rest of the week.

Yakiniku's owners sent them their own grill for the wedding present.

Suffice it is to say, it didn't stop Team 10 from coming back every other day again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is also posted in my page! xxtheGirlwithtoomanyOTPs


	4. Just Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino was used to getting her way 'just cause'.
> 
> (updated 3/24/2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer: theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
> 
> Date: 03/15/2015
> 
> Setting: Anime-Verse
> 
> Genre: Friendship/Angst/Romance
> 
> Rating: General Audiences

Ino was a temperamental spoiled rotten brat.

There was no other way of saying it. It just was true.

She was bossy, stubborn, easily angered, vain and prideful.

She never denied it but she'd never want to hear it.

But she was one of the most loyal, sincere, caring, dedicated, loving and thoughtful person Shikamaru had ever met.

He'd met her first on her fourth birthday party.

He'd been long friends with Chouji before and they'd always hear their parents tell them about some girl they were going to be friends with.

They'd never met her before because her father didn't want her leaving the house until she was old enough to tell her full name, address, and parents’ name and of course, learn to read where the police and jounin stand by station was.

Inoichi just seemed over-protective of his baby Ino like that. If Inoichi hadn't been a shinobi, no, if he could've dissuaded Ino from the shinobi life, he would have done so.

So they met her and she was everything Shikamaru disliked about girls; his opinion being formed with his countless cousins and acquaintances outside the clan compound.

_"Ino, these are Shikamaru and Chouji," Inoichi introduced the platinum blonde hair girl with cold blue eyes as she threw aside a doll she'd just gotten from an aunt. She wore a small frown and inspected the two boys. "These are your new best friends!"_

_Shikamaru stared back as coldly while Chouji smiled good-naturedly._

_Shikaku ruffled Shikamaru's hair, sensing the stare down would lead to tension that would lead to a fight._

_"Where're my gifts?" She asked pointedly, noting their empty hands. Everyone had given her gifts. It was her birthday today and everyone gives the birthday girl gifts._

_They looked at her questioningly, not speaking._

_"It's my birthday. Gifts!" She held out her hand._

_Inoichi laughed and ruffled his own daughter's head._

_Shikamaru frowned. It had been his birthday yesterday too but_ **_she_ ** _didn't drop by to give him any gift. He supposes that wasn't fair since they just met. But still._

_"My gifts!" She repeated, annoyed._

_"Why would I give you a gift?"_

_Chouji gawked at his friend. It's her birthday! You're supposed to give the celebrant a gift! Like he gave him that karuta set yesterday. He even got his otou-san to buy him his own set so they could play together. And did Shikamaru forget he gave him a handmade kite for his birthday a few months ago already?_

_Ino went puce. "It's **my** birthday!"_

_Was this boy stupid? Everyone knows you give presents on the birthday celebrant!_

_"So?" He coolly asked._

_"You give me a present! That's the rule!" She scowled. What a stupid boy!_

_“Says who?”_

_Ino’s hands curled into fists. “Says everybody!”_

_"Why?" He retorted, fighting a smirk in his face so she won't find out he was messing with her._

_"_ **_Just cause_ **_!" She yelled._

_Shikaku and Choza were at a loss to stop the escalating fight. And Inoichi was no help. He wouldn't control his girl. He just smiled at his precious child like nothing was wrong. Like she was a little angel who could do no wrong._

_Ino glared at Shikamaru. "Daddy, he doesn't have any present for me! Make him go!"_

_The Nara boy did not look fazed._

_Chouji immediately procured the present his own father had been holding and offered it to Ino._

_"Shikamaru and I bought it for you!" He told the blinking girl. "I heard my girl cousins like playing with them I hope you like them! Shikamaru chose them!"_

_Ino suspiciously looked at Shikamaru as she tore off the wrappings._

_It was a pair of hanetsuki. She liked the girls in the purple and pink kimonos on them._

_She sniffed and did not make a comment as she turned away. But they heard her mutter, "fine, they can stay!"_

Despite this bad first impression, they made best friends and best teammates.

Shikamaru could read her inside and out with a look despite her saying that his readings were wrong. They would have long been dead in some mission or another if he couldn’t interpret her every action.

She was troublesome as women and girls can go but she was his friend so he tried to listen and care and whatever it was that she wanted him to do. He was fond of her and it wasn’t even because of the dreams and fantasies he’d started to have with her when he started his puberty. He respected her and trusted her and loved her. So he pushed those away. Even if it made his adolescence hell and such a war of _morality and logic and hormones_ that he **_wished_** he could stop caring and just have his way with her.

She didn’t make it easy, either. What with being beautiful, perfect, screaming for his attention every minute when he was trying to stop his raging hormones (and then he’d _have_ to focus on her or she’ll beat him up but then he’d end up lost on daydreams of the soft skin she hid behind such skimpy clothing…). And as if a sadistic psychic, she’d always ask him if he liked anyone. At first, he’d blush and say ‘no’ outright. But then she’d get a creepy weird look that reminded him of times she wanted to use her kekkei genkai on some kid or another just because they annoyed her or ‘ _ **just cause**_ ’. So he learned to answer another way.

_‘Girls are too troublesome.’_

_‘I’ll marry the plainest civilian girl but I can’t be bothered to look now. I’m too busy.’_

_‘How can I think of even liking a girl when there’s a huge possibility of them becoming like my mom or you?’_

She’d take offense and try to beat him up but he’d usually get away most of the time.

Maybe his sense of beauty or plain-ishness was warped because he grew up with one of the prettiest girls in the whole land, but by the time he did start dating, it was a civilian girl from Yukigakure who was in town to visit family.

Her name was Amiko and she was definitely beautiful. She had long black hair, caramel colored eyes, red lips that made Shikamaru constantly think about kissing her whenever possible and perfectly flawless cream skin. She was a good cook, could play the _shamisen_ perfectly, was learned in language, arts and history and liked to play shogi with him. She was basically perfect.

Shikamaru believed he was falling in love with her and told his teammates and friends that he’s considering asking her hand in marriage even with only two months of meeting.

Ino, who’d always pushed him to date this girl or that girl so he could settle down and have babies and retire early as he always planned, was the last person he thought that would react badly to the announcement.

Whenever he brought Amiko along, she would do her best to ignore her or made subtle nasty remarks and made fun of her being oblivious to the ways of shinobi. Amiko, if she could tell, did not return any ill word. She’d always tell Shikamaru what a wonderful, brave and smart girl Yamanaka Ino is. That she could never become a kunoichi like her even if she wanted to be. Shikamaru would shrug.

* * *

Amiko was putting up her hair and adjusting her kimono when that annoying pounding started on his apartment door.

“It’s so early,” she said. “Who could that be?”

“Probably Ino,” he sighed and led her to the door as the knocker made herself known, shrieking his name and probably waking up the neighbors. “See?”

_“Shika! Wake up, you lazy bastard!”_

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’m sorry I can’t walk you back home,” he said. “I need to finish this paperwork for the Hokage.”

_“Shikamaru! Open this door or I’ll break it down for you!”_

“I understand.” She smiled gently. “I’ll see you around.”

_“SHIKA, I’M COUNTING TO THREE!”_

He nodded and grumbled and opened the door and Ino stopped mid-count as her eyes fell on Amiko and Shikamaru.

“O-oh… I d-didn’t know you had company,” she murmured quietly. She nodded to Amiko. “ _Ohayo, Shiyaki-chan._ ”

“ _Ohayo, Ino-chan_ ,” Amiko smiled sweetly and seemed to not notice the small frown curling in Ino’s lips. “I must take my leave now. I’ll see you two around. Shikamaru-kun.”

Shikamaru nodded and they watched her leave. Once out of sight, Ino clicked her tongue and pushed Shikamaru aside letting herself in with a grumble. She headed to the kitchen and dumped a pack of homemade tea in his small counter.

“Oh,” he exclaimed. “Thanks, Ino! I was running out of these!”

Ino stepped away from him as he opened the box of the Yamanaka tea specialty which had more than fifteen flavors to their name. She sat herself on one of the stools rigidly.

“I’m going to make some,” he yawned. It was _too early_ for him after all. “You want a cup?”

“Hmmph,” Ino replied, crossing her arms and sitting on a stool, nose stuck in the air and eyes closed.

He looked at her for a second and thought better of asking. It would just be too troublesome. He settled on warming up some water and then rummaged on the fridge for some butter to make some toast.

By the time that tea had been served for both of them and the toast set between them as he sat on the stool opposite her, she still hadn’t spoken or moved.

She didn’t look at him. What the hell’s her problem? She’s seen him without a shirt on before.

“Oi, troublesome woman,” he called to her when he finished his second cup. “What’s wrong with you today?”

She turned to him with an angry glare, her blue eyes crystal steel. That look was her demanding him to read his mind because it was obvious and was he stupid? She always had a way body language and he’d learned to read her enough.

But still he didn’t get her at all. She’d been acting so weird lately and he couldn’t make out why. He shrugged. It’s too much effort. She probably had her period or whatever. Too troublesome to think about so early in the morning. And this was Ino. She’ll tell (no, scream) him when she’s ready. Or got ticked off that he hadn’t bother trying.

“Whatever.”

There was silence as he finished his toast and she glared at him without hinder.

He ate contentedly in silence. Savoring what little of it left he had. Ino would probably break soon. And then he’d let her rant to her heart’s content. So the next silence he expected would not be in another month.

When he got up to put away the dishes, she muttered softly, “you can’t marry her.”

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her once he’d put the dishes on the sink and looked at her questioningly. What was she going on about now?

“Why not? She’s perfect.”

She seemed to wince in her seat. She wasn’t glaring now. There was softness in her eyes but a hint of determined anger. She was serious.

“She’s… she’s not perfect!”

“Give me one reason she isn’t,” he indulged her. What amazing stupidity had her brilliant brain come up with now?

She scowled at him and he smirked smugly. “You can’t even name one.”

“You can’t marry her!” She’d stood up and he noted the shaking fists on her side. He raised a brow and crossed his arms at her.

What was she so angry about?

Or was it anger or fear in her eyes?

Ino cared. She cared a lot. She knew marriage was a serious thing but he knew what he was going to get into and she knew he knew _that_ so what gives? What’s wrong then? Amiko was a good woman. She couldn’t even say anything wrong with her and Ino was the biggest tease in the world. One look and she’d find a weakness in you and tease you mercilessly about it with no end. Was it because Amiko was a foreigner? Was it because she thought he would go to Yukigakure with her because Amiko said she couldn’t bear being away from her family? Shikamaru would bring her entire clan here if he had to. Ino had nothing to fear. The dolt, really. A separation anxiety. So that’s what all it was.

“Ino, if you’re worried about me moving to Yuki, it’s not happening.” Shikamaru sighed and told his friend calmly. “I’m a Konoha nin---“

“You can’t marry her!” She yelled louder. “Do you get me?! You _**can’t**_!”

“And why not?” She was starting to get on his nerves. She should just stop beating around the bush and tell him. Hadn’t she learned anything over the past twenty-three years? He **_can’t_** read her mind.

She looked terrified and looked away, turning from him. Her shoulders went stiff and she sputtered out, **_“Just cause!”_**

There it was again. What a brat.

Shikamaru frowned. She was going too far. He’d spoiled her too much. Everyone had. Her father, his own father and Chouji’s and Chouji and even Asuma. She thinks she can get them all to do as she pleased. He’d let her have her way too many a time already. If he wanted to marry Amiko, she’d have to deal with it. He wasn’t staying single forever just because she wanted to!

“Amiko is a perfectly suitable woman, more suitable than anyone I know,” he snapped. “I like her. She likes me. We’re a good match---“

She didn’t let him finish as she rounded on him again. The tears in her eyes caught him off guard as she cried, “Yeah, so she’s perfect! She’s suitable! She’s what you want! Doesn’t mean you’re going to be perfect for each other! You barely know each other and you want to marry her! Some of us are better fit for you, you idiot! She isn’t the only girl in the world!”

Shikamaru reached for her face, her words not reaching him quite yet. He was bothered by her tears. She always hated crying openly in front of him in fear of showing weakness that he might hound her with for the rest of her life. She _hated_ showing weakness around anybody, especially her teammates. She feared they would think low of her. To be the drag of the team. She kept thinking they tolerated her, her mistakes and her bossiness because they had to. They were the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. They couldn’t well leave her behind. But she wasn’t. She was strong and skilled and amazing. So to cry like this, something must be really wrong and he was at loss as to what exactly it was.

“Ino…”

She looked up to him with a scrunched face as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked so young and pained and it felt like something broke inside him. It hurt him to see Ino cry.

He was about to wipe her tears, those tears that wasn’t fit on her beautiful face, when she slapped his hand away.

“Some of us could be better for you if you gave us a chance!” She shrieked at him, surprising him. “I’m not perfect! I’m ‘ _troublesome_ ’! But I know I’m the one for you! I’m the best option! The only option! I’m _**perfect**_ for you too! More perfect! She’s just some pretty new girl! I’ve been here for you for most of our lives! I’m your girl! I love you, you moron!”

And before he knew it, she then grabbed his face with both perfectly manicured hands down to hers and kissed him in wild abandon. With everything that she had and every emotion she felt, she poured it into the kiss, into his mouth, into him. Hoping, _hoping_ , he would open his eyes and **see**.

And again before he could react, she was gone. Out his apartment and slamming the door behind her. Leaving him in shock with the taste of her tears and the sweet taste of her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can also be seen on my page xxtheGirlwithtoomanyOTPs


	5. Tell Me Something I Don’t Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Plot: A drunken confession...kinda...
> 
> Writer: tsubasa_1742
> 
> Date: 03/19/2015
> 
> Setting: Alternate Universe
> 
> Genre: Romance/Humor?
> 
> Rating: T-M (some sexual content)

Tell Me Something I Don’t Know

The night was young and so were the individuals present at the local karaoke bar. A celebration was occurring and many of the individuals in the group were offering the birthday girl numerous drinks in a more than obvious attempt to get her drunk. Said birthday girl didn’t appear to mind or really even notice as she seemed to be losing her feet from underneath her after only two drinks.

The group of ten was gathered in an obnoxiously _pink_ room of the karaoke bar. Cushioned booths lined the small, square room and several low-set coffee tables housed multiple variations of too sweet alcoholic beverages. A low ceiling helped to create a more intimate atmosphere and a wide, bright, flat screen TV set into the opposite wall from the entrance flashed with vivid lettering as each lyric was prompted to be sung.

Shikamaru occupied a couch nearest to the exit and rubbed absently at the ink stamped onto his left hand. A bright purple smiley face symbolized his ability to partake in the intoxicating beverages along with several other individuals in the room. It was a lot easier to mention those that weren’t able to drink.

Naruto pouted nearest to the Karaoke machine, his hand absent of a stamp along with Hinata who sat happily beside him. Sai occupied a couch perpendicular to the one Shikamaru lounged on and was also missing a telling stamp. The pale teen was eyeing up Ino in what Shikamaru believed to be an inappropriate manner and the slightly older man didn’t much appreciate it.

Shikamaru really had no right to be irritated. He had no claim on the birthday girl no matter how long he had known her. His only saving grace was that she was obviously more comfortable around him than she was Sai. She had mentioned something about his good looks making her nervous, likening it to how Hinata acted around Naruto.

Shikamaru found himself glaring at the quiet, eccentric young man, not knowing for the life of him what Ino saw in Sai besides his pretty boy looks. Ino could really be shallow sometimes. She was completely oblivious to other potential suitors unless they had perfect looking bed head and a brooding look on their face.

He shook his head in an attempt to suppress his turbulent thoughts, eyes falling upon the bane of his existence and the source of his unsettled thoughts. At that particular moment, she was singing her heart out with an equally wasted Kiba, hitting notes that only Akamaru would be able to hear if the canine were present…

She was just so…so…frustrating! He really couldn’t even put his finger on it. He knew what he was feeling; he’d been well aware of it for years, but he had no earthly idea how to act on it. Ino never looked at him in a romantic sense anyways! She was always chasing after some unattainable guy and making him seethe quietly with jealousy. What was he supposed to do, confess his love to her only to be shot down and laughed at?! Fuck that! The very least he could do was cock block all the other guys, which was really the only reason he was there that night. He wasn’t there to watch a cute, drunken blush pass across her cheeks, or listen to her awful excuse for a song voice that to him sounded like an angle’s chorus, or be the recipient of her excited outbursts and unrestricted clinging. Nope, he definitely wasn’t there for any of that!

“Shikamaaaaru!” Ino cheered happily after her song with Kiba came to a lackluster end, splashing around the beginnings of her third drink, “come sing with me!”

“Alright,” he agreed, not moving from his spot sprawled out along the booth he shared with her and Choji, “go ahead and warm up. I’ll be right there,” he lied, grinning happily while Ino nodded enthusiastically with an excited sound and flounced off to stand back in front of the big screen.

“Wow, you really know how to deal with her,” Sakura marveled, her expression awed.

“Comes with _years_ of practice,” Shikamaru muttered out with an exhausted sigh.

“How long have you known her?” Sakura asked curiously from her position between Sasuke and Sai.

“I don’t know,” Shikamaru lied, glancing off to the side in an effort to end the conversation.

“Shikamaru and Ino’ve been friends since they were babies,” Choji supplied, leaning forward to look around Shikamaru and at Sakura.

Shikamaru glowered irritably at Choji’s unnecessary interjection. Sakura didn’t really need to know any of the history that he shared with Ino.

“He’s just a day older and all of our fathers are really close,” Choji continued, completely oblivious to Shikamaru’s discomfort.

“Wow! It must be great having a friend that you’ve known since birth!” Hinata added from her position beside Shino. Naruto had left her opposite side to warm up his vocals along with Ino and was causing half of the occupants of the room to wince.

“Dobe,” Sasuke muttered, as uninterested in continuing the conversation as Shikamaru was.

Only after seeing further expectant looks from the females in the room did Shikamaru feel the need to explain himself further. Luckily, Ino was now preoccupied with her latest ballad.

“It’s not,” Shikamaru disagreed, slouching lower on the couch in a sign of frustration, “she knows _everything_ about me! She never left me alone! She would follow me and Choji everywhere insisting that she was just as brave and manly as us! She tattled on us all the time when we wouldn’t do what she wanted. She was an annoying pain in the ass. Even up until now she still hasn’t gotten any better. I just couldn’t get rid of her, so I learned to deal with her.”

It unnerved him when half of the room looked at him skeptically. He settled for an off-putting frown with the intent to end the conversation.

“It’s quiet funny how nothing has come of your history together.”

Shikamaru glared angrily at Sai’s fake smile. He knew what the guy was doing. He was boasting over the fact that Ino had shown him a romantic interest and not the man that she had known since she was in diapers. He didn’t need to rub it in. But before he could retort, a warm, soft weight settled into his lap and thin arms wrapped around his neck.

He blinked widely at Ino while she cuddled into his chest, eliciting a furious blush and a flail from her oldest friend. He didn’t know what to do and glanced over to Choji with a panicked expression. The heavyset man just shrugged, scooting closer toward Shino in an attempt to give the couple more space.

“Choji!” he hissed out through clenched teeth, hands flying out to his sides when Ino slumped further into his arms.

“Shika!” she whined, lifting her face away from his chest to pout up at him cutely, “You didn’t sing with me.”

“I was supposed to sing that song with you?” he asked smartly, attempting to confuse the poor drunken girl.

“Weren’t you?” she asked back, her expression muddled and unbelievably adorable.

“I thought it was the one after that.”

“Was it?”

Shikamaru nodded, settling his hands on her waste while she was distracted to slide her off of his lap and into the seat between himself and Choji. Even as she sat beside him, he was thwarted when her legs came to drape across his lap while she leaned back against Choji’s side. Apparently Ino was a clingy drunk and he just happened to be the one she wanted to cling to.

He watched as Choji shrugged again and continued his conversation with Shino. No one else really seemed to be as affected by her actions as Shikamaru was. Naruto had managed to talk the perpetually soft spoken Hinata into a duet and Sakura was conversing with Sai and Sasuke as if nothing at all was off with her best frienemy. Kiba had wandered off to go get another round and Shikamaru was frazzled beyond all belief after Ino insisted that he rub her feet.

“I’m the birthday girl, after all,” she insisted, her speech slurred slightly from her two earlier drinks.

Shikamaru gulped noticeably when she scrunched up her toes in an attempt to get him to obey. She had removed her high heels some time ago, claiming they were the cause of her unsteady steps. She was two seconds away from wailing out a plea that would have alerted the entire room to his predicament, so he reached out to comply immediately, gripping the instep of her foot and pressing his thumb in deeply. Her toes curled in a luxurious stretch and she sighed while leaning more heavily into Choji’s side. The heavyset man turned to regard him with a curious expression and Shikamaru just lifted his shoulders with a bewildered look on his face.

With a little hesitance, Shikamaru continued to rub Ino’s foot firmly, pressing his thumbs into her instep once again and dragging his short nails down to the heel of her petite foot. He felt her shudder at his touch and gulped audibly.

Touching Ino was always something he attempted to avoid like the plague. He didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. Her mere presence was enough to excite him most of the time. He could only imagine what touching her would do to him. At that particular moment, he didn’t have to imagine because he now knew just how he would react. He was becoming excited…just by touching her foot!

Shikamaru swallowed again, shifting in his seat to lean his hip away from her in an effort to hide his growing erection. He was a pervert, a freak! He had a foot fetish! Ok, maybe it wasn’t so much a foot fetish as it was an Ino fetish. Her reactions to his touch were uninhibited and enticing. Her toes were curling, her calf muscles flexed tightly before relaxing sumptuously, her thighs pressed together under the too short hem of her dress while another sigh escaped her mouth. Her eyes closed, features contorting into an expression of near rapture as her hands move up her thighs in a firm caress, inadvertently dragging up the bottom of her dress to Shikamaru’s surprised, eager gaze. A little more and he would get to see what color panties she was wearing…

“Ok, birthday girl’s sleepy! It’s time for bed!” he shouted unnecessarily while throwing her feet off of his lap and back onto the ground. He stood abruptly, uncomfortably, and resisted the urge to pace around the room to calm down his erection.

“It is?” Ino asked vaguely, her eyelids appearing heavy.

“Yup.” Shikamaru insisted, his tone short and left no room for argument.

“Well, alright,” Ino responded sleepily, endeavoring to stand and slumping back against a flustered Choji, “Whoops!” she giggled cutely, before leaning forward and practically face planting into the floor.

“Geeze!” Shikamaru exclaimed, barley managing to catch her, “There’s no way you’re gonna make it home on your own,” he muttered to her, blushing again when she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist for support and buried her face into his chest for the second time that night.

He could have sworn that he heard her inhale deeply before sighing dreamily. Did she just sniff him? Shikamaru didn’t understand why this made him shudder, but it invoked something primitive and primeval inside of him. It was as if the simple inhaling of one’s sent was likened to the marking of territory.

“I can take her home.”

Shikamaru’s bewildered gaze shot up to take in Sai as he moved to approach the couple. That same primitive entity that made him shudder also nearly caused him to bare his teeth in a feral warning, nearly.

“Nah,” Shikamaru disagreed, trying to hide his distaste for the pale man with a nonchalant air, “she lives on the way to my apartment anyway. It’s no big deal.”

“Ok; if you insist,” Sai muttered with a cynical expression.

Shikamaru simply gave an indifferent signal and made to usher Ino out of the establishment.

The evening air that quiet September night was slightly chilly, but comfortable with the heated flush that radiated off of the pair while they made their way along the dimly lit streets at a sedated pace. The apartment Ino lived in was, luckily, only six or so blocks from the bar with an additional two to reach Shikamaru’s own humble abode.

At that moment, Shikamaru attempted to focus on putting one foot in front of the other while Ino leaned heavily into his side. She was hardly able to keep her footing on her three inch heels and Shikamaru was sorely tempted to just give her a piggy back ride back home.

Before he could act on his thoughts Ino drawled out sleepily, “Shikamaruuu,” leaning further into said man’s supporting hold and warmth, “Kiss me?” her question was on the verge of a plea.

Shikamaru swallowed thickly, noticing Ino’s beseeching gaze and flushed cheeks out of the corner of his eye. It took all of his self-control not to show any immediate positive or adverse reaction to her request. She was so unbelievably beautiful with her lips parted just slightly and her hair tousled and mussed, but he knew she didn’t mean it.

“No,” he answered simply, unable to ignore the rapid pace of his heartbeat or the butterflies in his stomach.

“But why not!” she insisted forcefully, digging her feet into the ground so abruptly that she nearly toppled the both of them over in her attempt to turn him to face her.

“Because you’re drunk,” he muttered impatiently, refusing to meet her imploring gaze.

“No!” she shouted vehemently, practically pitching a fit in the middle of the street.

Shikamaru shushed her, an irritable look coming over his features, “What do you mean, no?” he asked in a hushed tone, blushing heatedly when Ino lunged forward to wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face against his chest again.

“It’snot because I’m drunk,” her words were slightly garbled and muffled by his shirt, “You just don’t wanna. You think I’m annoyin’.”

He didn’t know what to do or say. He loved her so desperately, but there was just no possible way she was currently in her right mind. She was wasted, slurring her words and wobbling on her feet. For all he knew, if Choji had walked her home she would have asked for the same thing! This was another reason why he wanted to be the one to take her home. He knew himself well enough not to take advantage of her like some other people might…mainly Sai…

“Your silence says it all!” she shouted against his chest, squeezing him tightly before struggling to shove him away, unbalancing herself.

Shikamaru reached out for her, attempting to stabilize her again, but she shook him off. She teetered on ahead in what she must have assumed was the direction of her house when, in fact, she was heading back to the bar.

Shikamaru sighed out his frustration while rolling his eyes to the dark night sky. Even drunk she was a pain in his ass. Couldn’t there be a single waking moment where she wasn’t annoying him beyond all reason with her beauty and mannerisms?!

“Ino,” his tone was a light warning that she obviously chose to ignore as she continued to wobble unsteadily in her set direction.

“No!” she shouted again, causing Shikamaru to wince at her loud, belligerent tone, “I _know_ you jus’ tolerate me! I _know_ you think I’m annoyin’! So why’re you even helpin’ me?! Why couldn’t you’ve just let Sakura or Hinata take me home?! Why don’t you try tellin’ me the truth for once or maybe tell me somethin’ I don’t know!

Shikamaru didn’t really know what came over him. Maybe he had finally reached his breaking point, or it was possibly the fact that she took a stab at his honor. It was probably that he knew she would be too drunk to remember what he said in the morning or perhaps it was even that primeval part of him that touching her had awoken. So with an agitated frown on his face he called out to her, “Fine, how ‘bout, I love you!” the loudness of his voice rivaling the volume of her own.

Shikamaru watched on with a self-satisfied smirk as Ino’s tottering came to an abrupt stop. That expression vanished to be replaced by one of shock when Ino glanced over her shoulder with a wicked grin playing across her full lips.

“Now _that’s_ something I didn’t know,” she leered predatorily, the slur gone from her words entirely, “I mean, I _assumed_ , but there was always that upperclassman girl, Temari, helping you out with your club activities,” while explaining herself, she turned to make her way back over to Shikamaru, each word she spoke increasing the look of realization and trepidation on his countenance, “It’s nice to actually _know_ the guy you’re in love with feels the same way that you do.”

Her words slowly seeped into brain bit by bit until a flummoxed expression overtook his features. Did he hear her right?!

“You–.”

“Love you? Yes,” she responded with little hesitation, coming to a stop no more than a foot away to look up at him with the most sincere expression he had ever witnessed on her face.

“You weren’t–?”

“Drunk?” she asked with a tinkling laugh that caused shivers to race along the length of his spine, “No! Of course not! You honestly thought I would get wasted off of two drinks?!”

Shikamaru let out a startled bark of a laugh, more of a short cough really, his expression still completely confounded. This was all just a little too much. The girl that he secretly loved since he was a child was confessing her feelings for him, was _returning_ his same feelings! The beautiful, effeminate, vivacious, passionate, sweet, funny, kind, conniving, devious, infuriating…

With each passing second Shikamaru found himself feeling more and more annoyed. She had tricked him into confessing!

“So,” she began with a seductive lilt to her tone, stepping further into his personal space and lifting up her arms to wrap them around his neck while burring her fingers against the short hairs at the base of his skull, “How ‘bout that kiss?”

Shikamaru glared down at her resentfully, not appreciating being tricked in the least. His silent ire waned slightly when the alluring look in her eyes changed to that of saddened hesitance.

“Or were you not being hone–?”

With a resigned roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh, Shikamaru bent forward to quickly smother out her words with his mouth and tongue. The soft inhale he heard her make tightened his heart deliciously while the pressing of her lithe body against his own elicited a tightening in another area. She was finally all his and there would be no more hiding how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope everyone enjoyed that. I had a lot of fun writing it. Who else thinks it would be incredibly fun to go to a Japanese Karaoke bar to sing?! I want to do that when I live in Japan! If you enjoyed the story or have any prompts you want to throw my way then feel free to leave a comment. Thank you for reading!


	6. Written in The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't fight something that's written by gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little long. with little dialogue. SKIP this chapter if you don't want it! But I wrote it all in one sitting and that makes me super happy. **And YES, I am thinking of making another one-shot for Just Cause.** Maybe make it into multi-chapters if I become super motivated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Writer: theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
> 
> Date: 03/21/2015
> 
> Setting: Anime-Verse
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: M for the kisses ;)

The long suffering sigh that Ino gave out was not lost on her teammates. After all, she wasn’t the only one bothered by the scorching heat.

She couldn’t find the normal energy to complain about it, though, since the words would probably evaporate from her tongue the moment she opened it.

Suna may belong to the Wind Country but the problem was, it was still a desert and basically a baking city under the sun.

Ino could not figure where the founders got the brains to create an entire Hidden Village in the middle of nowhere even with the advantages it could propose. Because, _seriously_ , even the breeze she’d begged for in her mind had become a problem with all the sand they threw her way which made them stick to her skin where the sweat had become a constant outpour.

She felt disgustingly dirty and sticky and was more than annoyed when Shikamaru reminded her that water was the most precious element in these parts so she could not well afford the long bath she craved unless she brought thousands of ryo in her pockets.

The best thing about finally reaching Suna was probably the shade that would come with roofs.

She was only glad Chouji had insisted she bring a hooded cloak for herself and to not mind that it made her look like a reaper out in the open since it was the only thing that had saved her so far from becoming sunbaked or dehydrated like some mummy or an overly large raisin.

She looked at the figure in front of her and scowled.

Though Team 10 mostly consisted of whiny drags (which, in all honesty, she was a number in the 3:4 ratio), Shikamaru was the worst. He constantly complained about one thing or another _every_ minute. Sure, she complained about getting dirty and Chouji complained about the food and Asuma… well Asuma always complained about being put in this team (which makes the it 4:4 now that you think about it); but Shikamaru always took the trophy. It didn’t mean he couldn’t get the work done. He was actually very efficient and effective. (Which may be because he doesn’t like having to repeat doing things or wasting too much time on tasks when he could use the time to nap or cloud watch.) He actually found it better to work now and complain about it later once it’s over. Ino was sure she’d heard the words how troublesome or what a drag more times than she ever said Daddy. It bothered her now that he was the one not complaining right now.

Then it struck her that he was used to traveling to Suna.

Tsunade always sent him for the diplomatic missions with the Sand. Not only was he the brains and wouldn’t need Tsunade’s yes and no for every decision but he’d been dating Temari, too. (Though the two furiously denied it each time they got. Honestly, who were they fooling but themselves.) So he’s used to the hardships and knows better than waste his breath to complain. And probably because he was going to get laid. The guy was probably itching for them to get there already behind his ever-present calm demeanor.

For some reason, it irked her. She’d been sent on a mission because he was on her team and he was the _liaison officer_ between the Leaf and Sand when she could have been back home where Sakura and the other girls are going to the beach for _two_ whole days. They couldn’t well cancel to wait for her because it had been planned for weeks on end. It was supposedly the only time the rest had been free and Ino’s mission had been very sudden. She couldn’t well blame them for continuing the trip. They all needed a break and here she was sacrificing her own needs for Shikamaru’s _pleasure_. She wanted to push him through a meat grinder until he was sand and scatter him throughout the world.

She knew she was being unreasonable, but _still_.

After another hour or so, like some kind of illusion, a mirage of some kind, the makings of the walls of an impossibly large village in the middle of the seemingly never-ending desert rose across the dunes.

“We’re almost there,” Shikamaru called out to them.

 _ **“Finally!”**_ Chouji exclaimed.

Truth be told, only Asuma and Shikamaru had ever been to Suna before. At first, she’d been just as excited as Chouji to see their allies’ home. Chouji wanted to try the food and she was just excited to see how things were and how they fared with making medicine in such heat. After all, she’d been sent to also help replenish their stocks and see how she can help in the hospital during the duration of her stay.

Sakura told her they had greenhouses and sure, some plants grow in the desert, but as a florist and partly botanist, she was still curious. But after a two days and a half of travel over oceans of sand and hills and dunes of nothing but blistering heat, she was ready to go back to Konoha where the heat was justified by plenty foliage to seek shelter from and plenty of baths available.

“We should send a signal now,” Asuma contemplated underneath a new scarf over his face he used to keep the sand out. “They can probably see us now.”

“Right,” she grumbled in a tone loud enough for the rest to hear. “Wouldn’t want them to shoot their princess’ beau on sight.”

Everyone looked at her for an elaboration but she just lifted her nose in the air, eyes closed and arms akimbo.

Chouji exchanged a glance with his best friend and the shadow-nin shrugged. Shikamaru then proceeded to summon a hawk and strapped a scroll in its leg to go ahead of them and they started on a much slower pace than before.

When they got to the walls, the guards pored over their papers. It was nothing but formality, by the looks they gave Shikamaru’s papers.

Ino made no inclination to the blonde shinobi who was checking her and Chouji’s papers and was clearly trying to talk to (and maybe flirt a little) when she saw Temari appear and wave them in.

Now over the years, she got used to Temari’s presence in Konoha.

Sometimes they go the distance and she became part of the girls’ night out whenever in town. But Ino had a love-hate relationship with the older girl that the Sand kunoichi didn’t seem to mind anymore. She had been excited to see Temari after seven months and had even wanted to spend a little bonding time with her. But when Ino saw her right now, she felt like a tire that ran over a nail.

Temari was looking ever more formidable and possibly the most beautiful kunoichi in her home as far as Ino could tell and that kind of didn’t sit well with her for some unknown reason.

She smiled at Shikamaru in a way that only fellow girl or lovers would know. _With a secret_. Shikamaru returned it with a soft smirk and Ino scowled.

“Hey, stranger,” Temari winked at Shikamaru and Ino fought off the bile rising in her.

“Hey yourself,” Shikamaru answered in his usual bored manner.

Temari had yet to acknowledge the other’s presence and Ino was getting annoyed by each passing second.

“Eh, Temari!” She called the other girl’s attention from Shikamaru and Ino saw a small curt-ish smile form in her lips. “Long time! God, please tell me you’ve got some iced tea for me!”

“I do. And a bath,” Temari told her and almost immediately Ino felt her discomfort go. But a part of her wondered if it meant Temari was insinuating that she looked like a fucking mess, which she probably did and Ino could feel anger run in her veins for a second.

“You’re a lifesaver!” She grabbed Temari’s arm and steered her away from the rest.

* * *

Once they’ve freshened up and had some rest, they were called to the Kazekage’s office.

Ino had at once decided upon entering their assigned rooms (which had, thank Kami, been air conditioned) in the Kazekage’s residence that she didn’t want to step out anymore.

She was glad to find out that most official and new buildings were connected by underground tunnels that seemed like office or hospital hallways and were all air conditioned. Electricity was no problem to the people in the Sand. They had too much solar power. It was the water that was expensive, she found out when she was given bath schedules. She still had to find out a way around that fifteen minute bath rule or she’d go crazy.

Gaara’s office had a wonderful view of Suna and Ino found herself more interested with the city than whatever it was that they all had been talking about. When she heard her name, she responded and listened and was glad it was only routine jobs and stuff they were delegating to her. She had wanted a weekend’s rest and instead she was here for two godforsaken weeks. The least they can do is let her go about easy.

It was when they started talking about the medicines and herbs that she noticed Kankurou outright staring.

 _Right._ The last time he saw her, she hadn’t been as beautiful as she was now. She winked at him and he grinned.

At first it was weird but he wasn’t so bad, she supposed. Make up and the creepy puppets aside anyway.

He didn’t look away when she stared back at him and seemed pleased by her running her eyes up and down what was clearly a well-built body. Maybe Shikamaru wasn’t going to be the only one getting laid during their stay. He looked like a man who can carry himself well. Something Ino had liked very, very much.

Together they both smirked when Gaara declared she was going to be working with Kankurou as her guide. It would be best, he said, if Kankurou would also be by her side if she was going to be working on poisons. He was the best in their village and she in hers. They would learn greatly from each other.

“Sounds like fun enough,” she consented as she looked at Kankurou in the eye. She winked again at Kankurou and his smirk got wider.

* * *

Ino was preparing for bed when she saw a shadow move past her window.

She took a kunai from the bedside table and peered outside for any sign of threats. And then she saw, on the balcony from the room next door was Shikamaru smoking with a Temari, dropping down from the railing she’d previously been standing on.

She said something and Shikamaru smirked at her. They spoke for a bit until he waved her inside his room.

Ino backed away from her window, closing the curtains and making a face.

 _They better not make noise in the middle of the night_ , she thought with bitterness she couldn’t well understand.

* * *

The next few days was spent familiarizing herself with the hospital and helping about.

She wasn’t as good a medic-nin as Sakura was (though if Tsunade-sama apprenticed her, she was sure she would have left the rosette in the dust), she was still a good one. She felt smug when, on her third day helping, most had already started calling her _Ino-sama_ and asking for help. Though tiring, it was also fulfilling.

Her supposed free time, mostly before the supper at the Kazekage’s residence, was instead spent working at the half-underground greenhouses with Kankurou and other medics.

It amazed her how the greenhouses looked like a cross between caves and greenhouses and laboratories. Plus the underground waterfalls were amazing and beautiful. It was also believe to have some medicinal properties which she found out was true but couldn’t figure out wherever from.

It had been a pleasant few days with Gaara’s older brother. She thought she would have trouble straightening up flirting from work but Kankurou was by all means responsible. She hadn’t expected that. Then again, he didn’t know much about him except for his abilities and how he acted before and after Naruto tamed and befriended his _jinchuuriki_ brother. Like her father said, never judge a book until you’ve read it.

When working, he was professional and serious. But once out, he was charming, funny even, and Ino was comfortable with him. They flirted openly outside work and kept professional inside. It was not lost on the rest of the village that they made a good pair. By the fifth day, no one was flirting with Ino but Kankurou. She found Gaara looking at her intently but saying nothing at her throughout dinner that night.

She barely saw her teammates during the first week except during dinner.

Asuma and Chouji had been asked to help in the Academy when Asuma wasn’t with Shikamaru to handle some diplomatic affairs and it mostly only needed the Nara genius.

She always saw Shikamaru with Temari, though. From the corner of her eyes, she would find them walking comfortably together. They would be talking most times. But sometimes they were silent, just comfortably walking side by side. She barely heard Shikamaru complain.

It always struck a chord in her somehow. _That they were so perfect for each other._

* * *

“You guys sure are pretty close,” Kankurou commented one night.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Kankurou were seated in a bar somewhere late in the night.

It was a mission, true. They technically shouldn’t be drinking. But Shikamaru couldn’t sleep and Chouji wanted to eat outside so they took a walk. Kankurou found them and invited them for a drink. It wouldn’t be very diplomatic had they refused.

Plus Shikamaru hadn’t had a drink for a week now and Asuma was fast asleep with his own hidden stash.

Chouji explained the Ino-Shika-Cho thing to Kankurou and their family oaths.

Kankurou nodded and commended them for being able to hold to the oaths.

Shikamaru snorted to himself. “Troublesome.”

Chouji smiled sympathetically and patted Shikamaru’s back. “You love us anyway.”

Shikamaru made no comment and rested his jaw on his hand and nursed his drink.

“So you’re like brothers and sisters already. Just separated by birth.”

“Not even by birth, really,” Chouji said matter-of-factly as he swallowed his drink. “I was born a few months ahead. But Shikamaru and Ino were born barely a day apart.”

Kankurou nodded with a slight purse of his lips. He swirled his drink, looking at it thoughtfully. “Okay, so if a guy asked her out they need permission from you two?”

There was a few beats of silence.

“Well…” Chouji began uncomfortably, looking at Shikamaru for support. “Yeah, technically. If someone asks her hand in marriage, I and Shika are required to test the candidate or choose the candidates for her. Any girl from all our clans really… But most specifically if the heir was born female…”

“Like Ino?” Kankurou clarified.

Shikamaru met Chouji’s eye for a second and then he looked at Kankurou and sat up.

“Well, Ino… she…” Chouji chortled uneasily.

“She threw a fit over that and doesn’t care what we say on who she goes out with or sleeps with,” Shikamaru grunted in the conversation. “She’s a stubborn pig anyways so I pity the guy who’ll… _**whatever**_. Chouji and I avoid it. I suppose when it’s time for her marriage, that’s when the elders will force us to step in but can you see _**Ino**_ letting _**that**_ happen under her nose? She’ll marry who she wants to marry. She always finds a way to get what she wants.”

“That’s our boar-headed Ino,” Chouji chuckled weakly and drank his sake in one go. “And boars don’t change their stripes overnight.”

Even Shikamaru cracked a smile for a second.

“Heaven forbid she did.”

“So if I wanna do things right, even if it’s nothing serious,” Kankurou said and Shikamaru and Chouji’s eyes shot to the puppet-nin. “I’ll need to ask your permission if I, say, take her out tomorrow for dinner.”

 _Where in this godforsaken place_ , was all Shikamaru could think of. He’d seen him with Ino. Ino would say yes. And no, he did not feel okay with that ever since he saw the way Kankurou had gaped and stared at his teammate the moment they stepped into Gaara’s office.

Chouji squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He took his family’s oath seriously. And of course, he was damn _scared_ of Ino’s dad. Plus his Dad and Shikaku adored Ino like the rest. They knew Ino wasn’t exactly innocent anymore, but man; they sure try to think otherwise. Some suitors that they’ve been able to know and meet had never bothered Ino again. They always blamed Chouji and Shikamaru whenever anyone got too close to Ino and that was such a drag. _Especially that one time with Genma_. They were so goddamn angry about it. Chouji and Shikamaru had been reprimanded for weeks on end and Genma… well, if Tsunade hadn’t stepped in… Now whenever Ino and Genma felt like cozying up together, they had to become shinobi discreet about it enough that the older Ino-Shika-Cho never found out. Damn that guy and Ino’s fascination with that senbon.

“ _Maaaaan_ , I don’t know—“

“Go ahead,” Shikamaru told the man. “She’s old enough to make decisions on her own, Kankurou. And if she wants to go out with anybody, she’ll say yes no matter what we say and beat us up for saying otherwise. It’s a fight lost before fought. I don’t do battles like that.”

Kankurou smirked confidently. “You’re not a genius for nothing, after all, aren’t ya, kid?”

Shikamaru was left to think opposite for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, Team 10 was free to loiter for the meantime. But with it being too hot and with everything they really needed in their designated apartment, the team stayed indoors.

Shikamaru placed himself in the sofa where he could nap while having view of the clouds outside. If there was one thing he liked in Suna, it was their open skies. If it wasn’t so blazing hot outside and there was soft cool grass instead of annoying roasting sand that got _everywhere_ then he’d always be outside to cloud watch.

Chouji sat on the loveseat snacking and talking to his best friend about everything and nothing while Asuma sat on the chair opposite them, reading a nondescript book and smoking.

As expected, Ino said yes to the date without delay and grumbled all morning about not being able to pack anything sexy enough for a date.

Shikamaru did his best to ignore the girl and thanked the gods of earth when Asuma pulled out a game of Go from one of his scrolls and played with him.

Neither of the boys paid more than half of their attention on Ino as she whirled about the apartment trying to model her outfits that were more than impractical to bring on a mission or on a date in places as sandy as Suna.

“Is this better?”

“It’ll be really cold at night, Ino,” Chouji reminded her.

“How about this?”

Asuma sighed when he gave her a glance and went back to the game. “You’re a Konoha delegate. You shouldn’t be wearing stuff like that here, Ino.”

“Ooh, look at this one!”

“Is wearing that even _legal_?” Shikamaru asked, genuinely curious and Ino smacked him in the head with a fist.

When lunch came and Ino refused to eat anything in fear of bulging anything unflattering by the dinner date Shikamaru looked at her with an expression she couldn’t understand and stalked to his room and stayed there until Kankurou picked her up.

Once they were gone, Shikamaru came out of his room minutes later and announced that he was going out.

The Konoha shinobi didn’t even respond and kept at their dinner.

When the door closed, Asuma mumbled with a small sneer, “kids these days.”

* * *

Ino wondered if there was anywhere in Sand that was a proper place for dates because the Sand people didn’t seem to bother that much with style or comfort; which made her surprised that Kankurou had a button down shirt and all for the date.

But she guessed living in the middle of the desert had disadvantages and they didn’t really need malls (hence why she couldn’t shop and good lord and she was so _**not**_ getting caught wearing the clothes civilian women here wore) or that much establishments.

So when Kankurou took her to a little restaurant somewhere in the village, she did not have to feign surprise. It seemed like the only place in town for dates and celebrations as it was packed and no one came in without reservations. Even though lacking in much aesthetic appeal, the food smelled divine and everyone seemed to be happy so Ino decided to make opinions later.

It was also a surprise, although a pleasant one, to know that Kankurou had never taken anyone here before when he didn’t realize there had to be a reservation to eat there.

Kankurou looked absolutely at loss in embarrassment when he was asked if they had reservations.

It was with great luck, though, that the manager recognized him. “Kankouro-sama! Please, I have a special table for you and your lady companion. A special table!”

Ino giggled as Kankurou scratched the back of his head and they followed the man.

They went upstairs and were led to a dome room made of glass and Ino’s mouth almost hung open.

It had been sparsely decorated and had fewer tables, set apart with some distance for privacy and was candlelit unlike the packed mess below. But it wasn’t terrible at all.

Above the dome shone the billions of stars outside. There was a quartet of strings that played in the middle of the room that set music so enchanting that Ino felt underdressed.

Judging by the squirming beside her, she was not alone in her discomfort.

The manager led them to the only available table in the room, one near the glass walls, which provided better view of everything.

Kankurou cleared his throat and pulled her seat for her. Ino blushed and took the seat.

A server who came out of nowhere poured wine as her date sat opposite her.

“I’ll leave you in his capable hands,” the manager said. “I hope you enjoy your meal. Please, if there’s any need, call for me.”

They nodded to him and the server handed them the menu and introduced himself. Whenever he looked at Ino, he would blush a little and Ino would smile more flirtatiously.

It made her happy to make men putty in her hands.

Needless to say, he stammered through his lines and Kankurou glared at him, adding to his uneasiness.

Ino just batted her lashes innocently at him.

* * *

Temari found Shikamaru smoking on one of the roofs with a sour look on his face. She sat next to him and smiled.

“Not a word,” Shikamaru forewarned and took a long drag of his cigarette.

“I wasn’t gonna.” He gave her a don’t-bullshit-me look and she laughed.

“Okay, fine. You win,” she conceded, throwing up her hands.

He gave an amused chuckle as he put out the fire on his cigarette by rubbing it against the earth roof and tossed the cigarette butt far away. “Heh. First time you ever gave up so easily.”

“Well, since you’re here for diplomatic reasons, I didn’t think that pointing out how stupid you look spying over my brother and his date would be good in strengthening the Sand and Leaf relations.”

“That stopped you when?”

“I did get to say it looked _**stupid**_ , right?”

Her laugh echoed across the village rooftops, musical and mocking.

She was a really good friend to him. Even after their ‘ _break up’_.

Of course, they told themselves they were never really together. That it was just fun while it lasted. It was just them being young, wild and free.

But two visits ago, around last year’s first week of spring, Temari called it off.

It just wasn’t going to work. She never wanted to leave Suna and he would never leave Konoha. Their homes needed them. They had responsibilities and loyalties and it was in everyone’s best interests that they stop fooling around with each other.

He’d been bothered, to say the very least, but knew she had a point. But then she added, “Shikamaru, it’s hard to fight what’s already written in the stars. That’s the gods you’re fighting.”

He had no idea what she was talking about. So she smiled and told him what she’d witnessed earlier in the day.

_“I’m never coming over ever again,” Shikamaru groaned as he set down the last sack of soil in front of Ino. “Even if you say it’s a matter of life and death. Even if the whole village burns down. You don’t even pay me for this.”_

_Ino looked up from her clipboard. “You said that yesterday when you were dragging the fertilizers around. By the way, mom got angry you left tracks everywhere.”_

_“Well this time it’s for real.” Shikamaru slumped on a seat and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He rested both arms about him on the counter as Ino went on her list. “I’m never helping you out again. You can do this by yourself anyway! Why do you keep breaking down my door to make me carry these? These are your chores!”_

_It was like he was living with his parents again. Always with the helping and the bossy woman who keeps yelling at him. Kami, why are all the women in his life such overbearing, high-pitched tuning forks?_

_Ino ignored him as she scribbled on her clipboard._

_“Eh, Shika! Get me those new pots in the back! Get me twenty!”_

_Shikamaru grumbled and groaned and sank further in his seat. Ino glared at him and folded her arms._

_“Shika!”_

_He gave her a pout of his own and she whined again._

_“Shika, I need them now!”_

_He did not move and stared at her lazily and she glowered at him forcefully until he gave up, tilting his head back and closing his eyes_

_He murmured. “Give me a minute to rest.”_

_**“Shikamaruuuu!”** _ _She half-yelle, half-whined and slapped the clipboard against his stomach and he doubled over, clutching his stomach with one hand. “I need them now! And tomorrow, you’re helping me deliver new saplings to plant at the Kishikachi village! Get up! Come on! You have to help me! You have to do everything I say!”_

_“I don’t have to do anything for you, troublesome woman!” He snapped at her._

_“You’re helping me tomorrow whether you like it or not!” She proclaimed arrogantly._

_“And why the hell should I let you abuse me any further? This is your job you keep dragging me into! Ask someone else! Ask Chouji! Or Kiba!”_

_Ino wouldn’t hear any of it and pulled on his ear hard._

_”This discussion is over!” She pushed him out of his seat by the scruff of his long sleeves and was forcing him to the back of the shop. “I need those pots now and you’ll be here at five o’clock sharp tomorrow! Go on, shoo! Pots!_ **_Now!_ ** _”_

_She gave him a slap on the behind for good measure and he scowled, blushing crimson._

_“What a troublesome woman!” Shikamaru complained as he went to the back with hands in his pockets and Ino smiled victoriously to herself._

_Shikamaru sighed in defeat and mumbled away about having to wake up so early as he went and Ino continued to scribble back on the clipboard, the smile set firmly in place_

_Temari snorted and smirked and walked on to the Hokage’s office. Shikamaru can talk to her later. He was currently preoccupied._

Shikamaru had blinked in confusion but did not deny anything that she implied about him and Ino.

If there was “nothing” going on between him and Temari, there was even _nothing_ more between him and Ino, he’d said.

She shrugged and said she believed him. But she also told him not to take too long. There was a long line of men that wanted to be with the beautiful psyche-nin, even just for one night.

He remembered how a sudden flare of protective and primeval anger that didn’t feel brotherly at all had went inside him when she said it and then he realized that that shouldn’t have bothered him since Ino wasn’t exactly a virgin anymore and when she gave men her heart, she gave them her body and soul and that thought made him even angrier and Temari just let him think on it as they walked, not speaking to each other until he figured it out.

Temari had squeezed his shoulder and smiled in full support. So that smile on her face tonight irked him.

After making him realize he wanted Ino for himself, she let Kankurou go out with the girl!

“Why’d you let your brother take her out?” He asked accusingly with a look that said she was being a traitor.

“Well he said you gave him permission, which I knew had to be some bullshit you were pulling and so I knew you were just being a pussy and knew I’d find you lurking and spying on them and _ahhh_ , have I ever told you how _**good**_ it feels to be right?”

She laughed again and he resisted the urge to push her off the roof. Not that it would hurt her. But it would stop that annoying laughter.

He looked again at where Ino and Kankurou were talking and eating.

It had to be the most decent dating spot in Suna and Kankurou was doing everything so perfectly.

Shikamaru was still not happy about this.

He didn’t know if Kankurou meant to be serious with Ino or not.

Frankly, either answer made him feel angry. And it was too much effort to put it into words. But he knew it without thinking about it.

He wanted Ino to stop dating all these men. Stop giving them a chance. Stop breaking her heart for them.

Ino was by all means, confident of how beautiful and talented she was as a kunoichi.

But she was as insecure as how beautiful she was.

Every heartbreak ate her out. Every single bastard that wronged her, cheated on her and left her made her all the lonelier and in a desperate hunt for love. Love Shikamaru didn’t really even know if he could give her so he’d let her try and find someone else.

But in the end, they would hurt her. And he’d blame himself and the asshole and he’d have to deal with Ino crying her beautiful eyes out for some jerk who didn’t appreciate how lucky they’d been that she chose to give them the chance of a lifetime.

He’d beat them up man-to-man. He wanted to be hit back. Because he deserved it. Because Ino got hurt because he allowed her to be. _Because he let her be._

Now Kankurou was a decent guy. He was good shinobi. And he seemed to like Ino enough.

But was that _**enough**_?

Because Ino Yamanaka was a goddess to be worshipped and loved with everything you had and was the kind of woman you should sell your soul for without a second thought.

Shikamaru just didn’t think he himself would be the right guy for her.

And even if he was, would she want him back?

* * *

Ino saw them smiling and talking together in the rooftops.

God, do they really need to show off how great they are together? Man, that’s just so annoying.

She didn’t know if Kankurou saw them too so she didn’t mention it anymore.

She just tried to enjoy the food, the wine, Kankurou and his surprisingly gentleman-ly ways and ignore the small and confusing sudden stabs of envy in her chest.

* * *

By the better part of the evening, Kankurou and Ino moved to a nearby seedy bar and started drinking and drinking hard. Kankurou was never one to hold back when drinking and Ino was always a lightweight who liked to pretend she can take in as much as the next guy.

Heat had already flooded over both of them and the alcohol was already messing up in their brains. And both felt particularly passionate that night.

Ino felt no shame in letting Kankurou hold her close, hold her against him, warm hands on her curved waist and lips breathing and whispering on her ear and cheeks, pressing kisses on her face. Never her lips, though. She’d never let him kiss her here.

And Ino felt no shame running hands on his arms and chest and once or thrice, his thigh. She liked the way he shivered as she whispered back and placed well-timed giggles and laugh in his ear, enough to keep him at bay, enough to not be too close in public. She knew the words to set him off his seat as soon as she’s had enough teasing him and she could feel him against her thigh. _Ready for her._

She liked rendering such powerful men into lust-filled primitive beasts. It made her feel invincible. That she could make them beg. Beg until they couldn’t anymore and took what they wanted with a hunger that could barely be sated. It made the sex all the better, too.

“If you take me away now, you might get lucky,” she whispered hotly against his ear, the tip of her tongue barely touching his earlobe.

He shivered, slammed money on the counter and whisked her away in a hurry.

Kankurou didn’t want to bring her to his apartment, which Gaara had placed next to his own. Kankurou didn’t want to rent a room. This village was filled with too many old men and women who did nothing but gossip and put down the new generation for being too _scandalous_ , too _brazen_ , too _wild_ , too _corrupted_. As if they hadn’t been like this on their own days of old. Kankurou didn’t really want to bring her back on her own room but they knew they both had no choice.

And right now really, they didn’t care.

Ino pushed him against the wall beside the door to the apartment and smirked, a finger tracing his nose, pressing softly, teasing down his lips, chin and to the chest that was revealed by the two buttons that was left strategically open.

He smirked and leaned down, capturing those soft, plump pink lips finally, _**finally**_ with his. And they were as sweet and delicious and soft and heavenly as he’d imagined. And when she kissed him back, he felt undone because _damn_ she was _**good**_! He never thought he’d enjoy the taste of tequila this much until he’d tasted her tongue rubbing on his own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grinned against her lips for a moment and his hand slipped down her shapely ass and down until she understood and he carried her and reversed the position, with her against the wall, legs tight around him.

He growled against her lips, bit it half-gently, half-roughly and she moaned a sound that made him burn a hundred times hotter than a thousand suns.

He grasped the doorknob with one hand and tried to open the door as Ino tried to open his shirt buttons clumsily.

A strong presence made their alcohol-and-chemical-muddled brains to falter a moment and stop. They were still shinobi and in their haze, it stood out like a warning.

They found Shikamaru and Temari standing a few feet away, watching them.

Shikamaru’s face was set as normal but beside him was a smirking Temari.

The two quickly righted themselves and Kankurou coughed nervously, blushing beet red with Ino. Ino tried to rearrange her clothes in a decent manner.

The door opened and Chouji poked his head out. “Eh, Ino? Did you forget your key or something? Oh, Shika! Temari! Good evening! Are you guys coming in for tea?”

Shikamaru didn’t answer and said, “G’night, Temari. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” she said and headed onwards, possibly to the Kazekage’s office, with a smirk at Kankurou and Ino.

Shikamaru stepped in without giving so much as a glance to the two and Chouji stepped aside for him, door wide open.

Kankurou was still red as he scratched the back of his head. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow as well, Ino. I had a great time.”

Ino, no longer blushing but still looking completely flushed, “yeah, see you. Good night.”

“Er, g-good night.” Ino gave him a swift kiss in the lips and went inside.

Kankurou noticed Chouji’s stare and went red, muttered good bye and he stumbled after his sister, more of the kiss than the alcohol.

* * *

Ino growled in frustration as she brushed her teeth.

That Shikamaru! He did it on purpose! His presence was so potent earlier that it couldn’t have been an involuntary chakra spike.

He deliberately made himself known. The cockblock!

She was sure Chouji had felt it and had been disturbed that’s why he opened the door.

She scowled and rinsed her mouth and once more washed her face.

Once dried, she changed in a shirt and her pajama bottoms and went to get some aspirin in the kitchen.

She found Shikamaru nursing a drink.

She glowered at him but he made no display that he noticed her.

So she stomped her foot and slammed the drawers and cupboards as she searched for the aspirin and took water from the fridge and slammed that closed as well.

She heard Shikamaru sigh ever so quietly and she slapped his head with annoyance.

“What the _**fuck**_ , Ino?!”

_“You did it on purpose!”_

“Well you’re a diplomat for Konoha. Someone catches you sucking face like that with the Kazekage’s brother and you know what happens. We’re on a tightrope with Suna, Ino. And Gaara can barely stop them from killing Leaf shinobi.”

It was true. Years of enmity had been rooted in deeply to the older generation. If Gaara hadn’t been the Kazekage, they wouldn’t have even reached a mile near the walls.

But Ino couldn’t worry about that right now because all she got was that the prick wasn’t denying it!

“So you did do it on purpose!” Ino growled at him, fist itching to take a hit at him. “And you did it because we don’t keep it _private_ like you and the Suna princess!”

“Nothing’s going on with me and Temari,” he repeated for the thousandth time, but this time, with a hint of anger.

“Oh ho! Really now, Shika! Anyone can see it!” Ino laughed derisively at him. She crossed her arms and leaned over to him. “Just marry her already so you can suck face with her in public!”

“I don’t need to marry someone to make out with them, Ino,” he said. There was a warning in his tone that Ino couldn’t detect right now because she was still intoxicated. And angry.

“Oh, then you’re just jealous I was going to get laid, then, huh? Because you can’t get a break with Temari!” She provoked him. She was so frustrated. Alcohol, hormones and no release was not a good combination on the Yamanaka heiress since the beginning of time.

A second of silence and then Shikamaru was smirking darkly at her. It was strange enough to make a chill run down Ino’s spine and step back from him.

Shikamaru grabbed her wrist tightly and instinctively she pulled but his grasp was tight.

“No, Ino,” he whispered hotly, his face no closer than a few inches that she could smell his drink. “Not Temari. I don’t want the ‘ _Suna princess’_. I want _**you**_. So yes, I was jealous.”

Her eyes widened, her jaw dropping real lady-like and he smirked smugly.

“I wanted to kiss you that way. I didn’t want him to have you.”

“Y-you…”

A speechless Ino was a blue moon event. He delighted in the small victory and pulled her to him. “I wanted you mine, Ino. _**Mine**_.”

He then kissed her viciously, punishing her for making him jealous, for letting someone else have her, for letting someone else in, for breaking his heart.

He kept a hand on the back of her head as she struggled away, her hands pushing and hitting. But he was stronger now. _He was brave_.

He pulled her tight against his body and enveloped her in his arms and warmth and slowly, slowly she let herself drown in his arms.

Soon as she responded to his kiss, he softened and his kiss became sweet and passionate and overwhelming and Ino tried to catch her breath but he wouldn’t let her and she couldn’t stop.

Her hand stopped resisting and held him closer. She could feel his heart pressed against hers racing. She was surprised to find her own beating erratically, faster and harder than his.

But with a lick on her lips and an invasion in her mouth, she was once again lost on the feel of his kiss.

Their tongues and teeth clashed for dominance like a war, neither party giving up, tasting, and _**tasting**_ more.

A sweetness that wasn’t her toothpaste. A tangy aftertaste that was not just the alcohol he’d been drinking. His cigarette that tasted so good in his mouth that Ino knew she would never be able to mean making him to quit the vice. And a thirst that could not be quenched but could only be satisfied in each other’s mouths.

When it ended, it felt like it had been too soon.

Ino could barely think, her brain tried to catch up on the oxygen levels it needed to fully function as she panted and she only felt Shikamaru let her go with a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you, Ino.”

She barely registered the confession as her eyes widened once more. _What?_

She looked up but he was already leaving. “S-Shika, w-wait!”

He didn’t look back. “Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted on my page as well xxxtheGirlwithtoomanyOTPs


	7. Not for the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's 2 am on a Saturday morning and you've had alcohol, you know you're just asking for trouble.
> 
> Rated M for... nah, what am I thinking. No one here is innocent enough to think this is M. So, Teen and Up ;)

They started with a couple cans of beers.

Then someone brought a keg.

And then someone just went wild.

After a few hours, someone was able to buy tequila, vodka, rum, some gin, schnapps and some brandy and whiskey.

Kiba was going nuts, taking on the mantle in mixing this and that. He wasn't the best, but it sure hit the spot.

It was supposedly just a kind of pool party with barbeque and some booze in the Inuzuka's house but then again, this is Kiba. No one would have come if they didn't know how trashed they could have gotten for a Friday night.

**_"Spring break, baby!"_ **

There was a loud splash and the girls at the side of the pool, squealed as pool water rained over them and their drinks.

"Naruto, you bastard!" Sakura angrily yelled, shaking a fist into the general direction of where he'd jumped with a protesting Hinata locked tight in his arms.

The two resurfaced, gasping for air and then Naruto laughed manically and grabbed Hinata's waist before she could swim away.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata objected half-heartedly at her boyfriend. She knew it was no use though. Naruto went hyper when intoxicated. She was just thankful he hasn't hurted himself or anyone else yet.

The blonde boy grinned, "sorry, Hinata-chan! Couldn't resist! You look damn good in that bikini you're hiding under that shirt!"

Hinata blushed beet red. Of course. She was soaked and now her shirt was as good as nothing. It had been years but she still went crimson whenever Naruto praised her about anything.

"Look out below!"

Naruto was fast even when drunk. He dragged Hinata out of the way. Barely avoiding a flailing Shikamaru and Shino as they landed in the pool after being tossed by Kiba and Lee.

The two boys broke out from under water. The Nara's usual pony had been doused and he clicked his tongue, opting to wear the tie on his wrist and let his hair fall down a little past his shoulders. Ino and Sakura giggled behind their hands and Shikamaru scowled. "Now I'm going to have to stay in the pool. How troublesome."

Shino made no comment and swam away to another corner.

Kiba leaped into the pool, "cannonballlll!"

The girls started complaining and Tenten swam up to them. She waited until Kiba was up for air and then grabbed him in a chokehold.

"That'll teach you to mess with my drinks!" Tenten growled as Kiba thrashed, barely able to croak a surrender.

Chouji ate contentedly with his feet in the water and Shino swam up to him, leanng on the side. Chouji nodded over to the Aburame and reached behind him and tossed him a can of beer.

Shino accepted it quietly and both boys stayed in peace.

* * *

Lee jumped into the water and with stars in his eyes, proclaimed, "This would be the perfect time to unleash our youthful prowess and have a most youthful competition!"

He grabbed Tenten and hoisted her up his shoulders before she could say anything. But she got what he wanted and locked her legs and ankle around his arms and latched on his slippery back as Lee hooked his hands on her thighs.

"Who dares challenge us?!" Lee yelled and Naruto and Kiba exclaimed in delight.

"Hell yeah!"

Ino swam up to Shikamaru and rode his shoulders immediately. Her eyes glinted with passion and her red-painted talons went up. "Come on, Shika! We are not losing to Bowl-cut and Bun-head over there!"

Shikamaru groaned and sighed but place his hands on his best friend's shapely thighs anyway. There was no use arguing over Ino and arguing with a drunken Ino was just signing your own death sentence.

"Ne, Hinata-shan! Let's do this!" Naruto steadied himself, waiting for his girlfriend to climb aboard and failed to notice she'd fainted dead away. "E-eh? Hinata-chan? Hinata!"

He dove after her and Sakura cackled in delight as she approached Kiba. "You snot-nosed idiots are going to lose!"

Sasuke and Neji looked at the people in the pool for a moment and then proceeded to walk towards the lawn chairs where Sai was quietly reading a book while he drank; Chouji and Shino a few feet away from him. They trusted that their respective girlfriends can handle themselves.

* * *

At around 2 am, the party had gone into a more acceptable quiet, though Naruto, Lee and Kiba would one time or another raise their voices to have the people who bothered to listen them come across their point.

The college seniors had settled around the edge of the pool, drinking and telling stories, resting after the whole waterfight and getting drunk business.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Kiba suggested as he flung an arm around Ino who shoved him away.

"No!" Everyone else groaned except for Sasuke and Neji, who were already passed out on their chairs; and Sai who merely looked up interestedly.

"No, no, you pansies!" Kiba yelled. "Ground rules, no couples for the meantime! Everyone's single!"

"No!"

"And it's out in the open! If someone doesn't get to be picked that's fine! And the dare has _got_ to be kisses! Okay, so not like seven minutes in heaven. More like Pass the Message but in the lips!"

Kiba wasn't making much sense, half-yelling and half-slurring his words but his friends got it.

"No!"

"Aw, come on! It's my birthday!" Kiba groaned, slapping his hand on the water. "I'm single and I want to at least kiss someone!"

"You're disgusting, Kiba!"

"I'm single! I know!"

"Let the poor guy get to kiss someone tonight!" Kiba pleaded. He took a volleyball floating nearby and whined. "Whoever doesn't catch the ball gets kissed!"

He then tossed the ball towards Sakura's way without warning and everyone scattered. Sakura squeaked and directed a fist towards the sphere.

It bounded off to Shino's direction and Shino caught it and threw it away.

Everyone scrambled about the pool and Kiba laughed when the ball hit Lee's head and bounced to Sai who merely swatted it away. It fell in front of Hinata and Hinata squirmed, cheeks flaming.

"So I get to kiss Hinata now?"

Naruto didn't look happy about it as he and Kiba swam to Hinata and Hinata stayed rooted on her place. The others watched and some girld squealed.

"K-Kiba-kun!"

He snorted. So much for having fun. Hinata was almost a sister to him. He grabbed her chin and pressed a swift kiss on her lips and he shrugged.

"Doesn't do much for me." He grumbled and Naruto sniffed, not at all as pissed as he thought it'd be. He knew Kiba didn't really planted his lips on his girlfriend. He had put a kiss on the corner of her mouth, hiding it from everyone else and Kiba winked as Hinata went even more red.

"Okay, next! Hinata, throw the ball! And not to Naruto! You guys'll cheat!"

Hinata stiffly threw the ball into the air and it went to Ino's way but Ino was ready and she jumped from the pool and spiked it towards Naruto's head.

You could hear the sound all the way round.

Ino huffed proudly to herself, seeing as she'd done the couple both a favor and just saved Hinata from kissing someone else.

Hinata kissed the bump forming on Naruto's head and the game continued.

* * *

Everyone had started to get into the game and the kisses became pronounced as the game continued. It could be the alcohol. Or it just felt really nice making out with someone. Either way, nobody cared.

The kisses went deeper and more daring with each next participant and everyone was having fun.

Naruto ended up kissing Sai who kissed Tenten who kissed her sleeping 'secret' boyfriend Neji who was kissed by a grumbling Chouji but flustered when kissed by a kind Sakura who kissed a suprised Hinata who kissed Naruto who kissed Sakura and added another bump on his head with her fist who kissed Hinata apologetically again who had to kiss an enthusiastic and gentleman Lee who ended up kissing a silent Shino who kissed an intrigued Ino who kissed an overly smug Kiba who got a bump on his forehead as well and kissed a nonplussed Tenten. She in turn kissed Sai who kissed a delighted Ino who kissed a red Naruto who kissed a challenged Lee and got to kiss Tenten who gave Shikamaru a kiss that lasted for about a minute and had involved tongue, much to everyone's delight.

Shikamaru pulled away and the jeering slowly died down.

Tenten laughed and smirked. "I'm so good at this."

There was red speckled across his cheeks that had nothing to do with the alcohol. "If Neji kills me for your stupid game, Kiba, my mom will kill us both."

Everyone laughed.

"Shaddup, you!" Kiba snorted and gave a small smirk. "You should be thanking me! You haven't dated anyone since that transfer student over a year ago!"

Shikamaru frowned and pulled away from the boy, holding the ball tight in his hand.

"Throw the ball, Shikamaru-san," Lee grinned as he was on the other far side of the pool. Tenten was already swimming away and Kiba winked at him, making him glower.

He raised the ball and let it go before slapping it towards his friends' general direction. Sakura once again managed to deflect it and the ball rose high up again.

It was going to land near Shino's direction so the boy dove and landed in water, but as luck has it, the fist he'd been wishing to aim at the ball stuck above the water and the ball landed right into it, making it bound to Lee and Lee caught it deftly and threw it with might to Naruto. The blonde had no concussion yet after two hits and he'd caught it before it hit him square in the chest and he passed it to Hinata who'd taken to sticking by his side. She quickly tossed it away like some hot potato and Tenten gave a soft jab, barely making the ball bounce in Ino's direction. Ino scrambled for it but fell a few inches short before it hit the water.

Another round of hoots erupted and this time, Shikamaru wasn't the only one blushing.

Ino glared at Shikamaru like it had been his fault and Shikamaru felt his heart hammer nervously. He told himself it was because there was no way was he going near her when she clearly wants his head off and not because right now, after so many years, he was going to kiss the girl he'd been wanting to kiss for a long time.

"Ooh! C'mon, Ino-Pig! Kiss him!" Sakura teased.

"Come on, it's just a game!" Tenten laughed beside Sakura.

* * *

Ino knew she shouldn't have participated in this stupid game. Now she had to kiss Shikamaru like a good sport!

 _Oh, keep telling yourself that, kid!_ The same mocking voice in her head sneered.

She hated that little voice. She'd hated it since she was fifteen when Shikamaru started to look more like a man, an attractive man in her eyes. She hated it when it teased her on the mornings she dreamed about naughty things her best friend would never do to her in a million years. She hated it when it told her off that she let him date that Temari girl for more than two years.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her cheeks flushed pink, hands fisted underwater at her side. She wished she could hide. Somewhere. Anywhere.

She looked at her oldest friend and felt a pang in her chest. He looked afraid. Like he didn't want to kiss her.

That did it.

So he didn't want to kiss her. Well too bad! She was going to and she was going to damn well enjoy it because it will be the first and last kiss she'll ever get from this man!

She swam towards him with a determined face as the cheers went louder.

"Go, Ino!"

_Fuck you, Sakura! Tenten!_

She made a mental note never ever to tell those two anything she felt about Shikamaru ever again.

Soon, she was in front of him, blue eyes steely and bright. She looked him straight in the eye and he swallowed. Was he nervous?

_No, Ino, focus!_

"I-Ino, y-you don't have to--"

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. "It's just a game!"

The words felt like heavy stones in her stomach that made her nauseous.

Shikamaru's face tightened and hands made their way to her hips.

"A game," he repeated.

She didn't expect the words to cut like knives on her skin as she watched him lean down to her lips.

She closed her eyes. Maybe she could pretend that this kiss was real.

The moment their lips met, everyone yelled so loudly that Sasuke was startled awake.

But Ino didn't notice.

All she noticed was that Shikamaru tasted like alcohol and his tongue felt like silk and that his mouth was warm and soft and delicious on her. She breathed in hard and like a vacuum, his lips enclosed hers more forcefully.

Her hands found their way to his neck and the other behind his head, gripping on his hair with some force towards her to deepen the kiss that she thought she heard him moan.

Something settled low in her belly and warmth spread throughout her like she'd downed shots of vodka and tequila too fast and too many.

She wondered if what she heard was real because the moment she heard it, his lips were forcing hers open even more than before and his tongue shot forward, looking for something she didn't know, but lapping up about her mouth and Ino's breathing went labored as she fought to meet his tongue.

He tasted so good and she couldn't help but suck on it and did not mewl protests when his hands gripped her waist tighter. She wouldn't have stopped him if the world became engulfed in fire.

Slowly the fire ebbed with the need to breathe and they returned to soft kisses, biting and sucking softly on each other's lips.

Their eyes slowly opened and she was struck with his hooded eyes. D-did he... did he want her?

They pulled away for a few inches, looking at each other's eyes and blinked together when they heard Kiba.

"Wow, I felt like I was watching porn."

Someone slapped Kiba's head by the next sound of it but the spell was broken and Shikamaru and Ino had pulled away as if skin on skin was flesh on fire.

Ino went red when she realized she had totally forgotten about their other friends and that she had been so into the kiss that she didn't even realize the silence that happened in the wake of the kiss.

She couldn't look at Shikamaru.

She struggled for something to say and found nothing but something stupid. The words were out of her mouth before she could think. "Well I guess that means we won this game then! Right, Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru didn't respond.

She crossed her arms and pretended to yawn. "Well, whatever. We beat your sorry asses in a kissing game! God, what terrible kissers. I'm going to bed!"

* * *

No one spoke about what happened after that.

Ino assumed since she didn't hear anyone talk about it.

The next three weeks, Ino spent at her room or with the other girls, having sleepovers, shopping or watching movie marathons.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Shikamaru since they went home together the next day, what with being neighbors and all. Chouji had supplied most of the talk about food, as he had the car and lived just at the next block. It had been awkward, to say the least.

She normally spent breaks with the two boys since time immemorial but she couldn't bring herself to go next door. Well, why should she be the one to make the first moves anyway? She doesn't see Shikamaru trying to come over either! He's probably forgotten it or whatever. Maybe he'd bunked over to Chouji's or they went to hang out with the other boys.

Whatever. Not her concern.

"Hey, Pig!"

Ino almost jumped and she scowled at Sakura.

They were in Hinata's place, having popcorn and watching scary movies. She hadn't realized the show was over already but she found the girls looking at her worriedly. Except for the sneer in Sakura's face.

"Stop yelling, Billboard! I can hear you!"

"Well, if you'd stop thinking about Shikamaru for just one damn minute--!"

"I wasn't thinking about him!"

It was Tenten's turn to snort. Ino rounded on her, grabbing a fistful of popcorn and throwing it at them.

"I am not!"

Tenten stuck out her tongue. "Oh, you so wanna tap that ass."

Ino went a red worthy of Hinata and she threw one of the throw pillows at the older girl and Tenten merely dodged and laughed.

"You are so full of it," Sakura rolled her eyes and turned the TV off with the remote.

"No, you guys are full of it!" Ino said. God. She was losing her snarky comebacks. This was all Shikamaru's fault!

She crossed her arms and huffed, leaning back to the couch in annoyance as Sakura pulled on her hair with little force.

"Why don't you tell him already?" Tenten asked. "We all saw it. There was chemistry!"

"I saw fireworks," Sakura teased, winking at Tenten and laughing. "Like New Year's eve midnight fireworks display."

"Yeah, even Kiba thought it was hot!"

The two laughed louder and Ino's fists curled tighter as she tried not to go all ninja on her friends.

Hinata touched one hand of hers and she was suprised by the gentle look in her eyes.

"Ino-chan," the lavender eyed girl began. "Believe me, I know how you feel. Keeping it inside and forever worrying about your friendship and if he doesn't want you the way you do. I am with Naruto, remember?"

Tenten plopped down on the mattress on the floor and laid her head on Hinata's lap. "Shikamaru's a genius. He's not as dense as Naruto. No offense, Hinata."

Hinata made no comment but sighed.

"Doesn't mean he's not a stupid _boy_ , though." Sakura added knowingly. "Look at Sasuke. If I didn't attach myself like some oversized leech, he'd never have noticed me. If I didn't make confront him, we'd never be where we are."

"You should tell him," Tenten said, picking off popcorns and dropping them in her open mouth.

"He's probably just as scared as you, you know." Hinata patted her hand gently.

Ino scowled. Shikamaru was so much better than Sasuke. He wasn't cryptic or a jerk or... well, he sometimes was. But they had a point. Shikamaru made no effort in his daily life and hated taking risks. Especially if it hurt him.

The girls turned away from her, letting her stew on her thoughts.

He probably still felt scared after Temari. He'd taken such a huge leap back then, only to be chosen over a job overseas. She had been there beside him; saw how brokenhearted he'd been after. She had been so angry and hurt to see him that way.

But they were friends. She never wanted to risk such friendship like theirs just because she wanted him...

"He likes you, too, y'know," Sakura sighed as she tossed a new DVD to Tenten.

 _How would you know?_ Ino thought sadly.

* * *

Shikamaru wanted to dribble the ball on his friends' faces so they would shut up.

They wouldn't stop asking about Ino or talking about him and Ino.

He never should have told them anything.

That's what he gets for babbling like a girl.

"Seriously, Shikamaru," Naruto said, letting the bottle of water over his head. "She likes you. Girls won't kiss like that unless she likes you."

"Or when utterly wasted," Shino supplied and Naruto glared at him and he shrugged.

Kiba sat beside him and grabbed the ball from his hands. "It wouldn't hurt to ask her out. I would ask Ino out in a heartbeat!"

"What do you know?" Shikamaru scowled. "She's been my friend as soon as she came out of this world--(an ew from Naruto got him slapped in the head by Sasuke and Naruto shooka fist and cursed at his best friend)--and you have no friendship like ours to sacrifice down the drain."

"I believe youth can be fleeting and only love and friendships stay young forever," Lee exclaimed with a fist in the air. "If Ino-chan values your friendship as much as you do, no harm, nothing big or small, will stand your way!"

Shikamaru was getting a headache and not because of the heat or having been forced to get up so early to play ball all day.

Neji wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel. "Tenten and I are good friends too. But we're okay."

Everyone looked at Hinata's cousin.

He never talked about him or Tenten. Ever. Even when it had been so obvious that the two had started dating. It kind of flattered Shikamaru that Neji would even voice out soething so private to try and help him out.

Sasuke gave a noncommital grunt. "Hn."

Everyone knew it meant he was agreeing with Neji and spoke because of experience. It was funny how the more they spent time with Sasuke, his _'Hns'_ took in more meaning.

The bastard. He never called Sakura his girlfriend or showed any actual sweetness towards the pink-head but ever-so-often, you would see him slip his cool facade. It meant a lot to him.

"I'll think about it," was all Shikamaru said as Chouji came back with more cool water for them all.

"That's m'boy!" Kiba happily slapped his back.

* * *

Shikamaru walked hom tiredly from baskeball that day, his muscles sore and aching. He sighed as he applied the cool icepack on his brow.

It had stopped bleeding, thank goodness. He swore to push Sasuke off a bridge in retaliation next time.

He was thinking about talking to Ino tonight as he was about to round on a corner to their street. After maybe a meal and a shower. But then he stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl in question halting as well, a few feet from him.

She was carrying a plastic bag and seemed shocked to see him.

She must have come from the market or something and was heading home, too.

They looked at each other silently for what felt like hours.

Then, like somehow they were one, they stepped to each other at the same time.

He looked at her. He thought he'd never forget her beautiful face but it seemed he had poor memory. This Ino in front of him was more beautiful than all of the sunsets in Konoha combined.

He smiled softly. "Hi."

She looked away, face unreadable. "Hello."

He exhaled. and reached for her, one arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close, forgetting for a moment that he smelled like sweat and dirt and other boys who'd played ball all day.

He rested his chin on her head.

"Miss you," was all he said.

She went limp in his arms and after a long while, her arms wrapped around his torso as well.

"What happened to your eye?" She murmured, not pulling away.

"Basketball."

"Hm."

They stayed quiet and still.

This was Ino and Shikamaru.

There was no need for words.

They were friends comfortable in silence.

They were friends comfortable hugging each other in the open street.

They were friends no matter what.

Shikamaru wouldn't trade this for the world. Even if it meant he could never have her himself.

"Shika?" she whispered against him.

"Hm?"

She pulled back and looked up at him.

If Shikamaru lived to be a thousand, he would never forget this moment.

Everything bathed in the soft orange of the sunset. Ino's hair floating gently in the breeze. She was wearing the necklace he'd gotten her for her fifteenth birthday. Her lips parted softly, cheeks a faint pink. and her beautiful blue eyes the blue of a cloudless summer sky.

"Shika-kun..."

Fuck what he'd just said.

He didn't think and pressed his lips gently to hers and pulled back.

Her eyes wide and she went as still as ice.

"I love you, Ino."

He looked down and held her hand in his shaking, calloused one. He smiled gently, not looking at her. Everywhere but her. "I've loved you for a long time. Even as kids. I've loved you. I'm sorry. It's selfish. And stupid. And... you can beat me up for kissing you but I'll never regret it."

A drop of tear fell on his hand that was holding hers.

His heart broke but he didn't let her go. He couldn't yet.

"S-Shikamaru..."

He closed his eyes.

_Please tell me you'll still be my friend. That you'll stay with me. That you forgive me for loving you._

"Shikamaru, I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much love to everybody xxtheGirlwithtoomanyOTPs


	8. Above All Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had duty above all else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer: theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
> 
> Date: 04/2/2015
> 
> Setting: Slight AU
> 
> Genre: Tragedy
> 
> Rating: Gen
> 
> Writing this broke my heart. I don't know if you guys don't feel upset by this but I did. It broke my heart and I almost cried while writing this. My friend was right. I **am** a sadistic masochist.

It wasn't something he planned but it was something he'd known would be inevitable.

"You sure about this?" She asked with a soft frown. She knew what it meant. What he was doing.

It would work, they knew. She was the Kazekage's sister; the greatest kunoichi the Sand will have in the longest time. He was the clan heir to a formidable family. He was the advisor to Leaf's kage; could be kage if he'd wanted it. They liked each other enough, too. Respected each other and trusted and valued each other just enough. It would work for both of them and both villages. Not just now but even in the future. They would leave a legacy and forge an alliance stronger than ever before.

It was for the best. Truly, it was.

He shrugged noncommitally, as if this engagement wasn't something _huge_.

She watched how his shoulders slumped defeatedly and knew he wasn't turning back.

She looked at him carefully for a moment then let out a breath. " _Alright_."

It shouldn't be the worst decision she'd ever made. Could possibly be one of the easiest ones.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru married Temari of the Sand two months later. It was one of the biggest weddings Konoha had ever witnessed, only second to the Shodaime Hokage and Mito Uzumaki's generations ago.

Akimichi Chouji stood as his best man; followed by the Hokage himself, Kiba, Shino and Lee.

The bride's entourage was all her friends from Konoha, to welcome her. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

Yamanaka attendees said their clan head was still in bed, sick with the flu for days.

* * *

The clouds that usually held Shikamaru's interest were particularly boring today so he closed his eyes, hoping for a quiet nap.

He found the steady crackle of the bag of chips (he'd counted nine over the past hour by the shakes Chouji made once empty) making the task difficult.

Chouji was usually the best company when Shikamaru went to go cloud watching. He was quiet and rarely bothered him, preferring to eat and add more to his chakra. If he ever did speak, it was with interesting questions or stories he'd yet to tell. He never had to pretend enthusiasm unlike with their female teammate.

Not that he did it much with Ino as it was too much effort to even try to think her line of thoughts about clothes and boys and flowers and trainings and basically everything that happened between the past few hours they hadn't spent together. He already knew everything else so why need to repeat anything? But then again, he didn't bother stopping her. She was, by all means, a force of nature. Unstoppable.

You don't stand in the way of a hurricane. _You ran and hide._

But Ino wasn't a hurricane and she sought you out if she wanted your attention. And she always wanted his. That part was troublesome.

But he didn't deny her his attention, truly. You could never. Ino was gravity itself. And gravity just superimposes itself on you in way you can't deny ithat it's there . Like Ino. She's perpetually there. _In his life_. And he wouldn't give that up. Not when he basked in her presence. Not when he craved her warmth. Not when he desired her love.

He could tell her he was troublesome or she was a bossy woman or that what she wanted to do was such a drag but she would still be the woman he loved and worshipped and will forever treasure.

But sometimes things just can't be.

"You should talk to her." Chouji said, laying down beside him, murmuring that he needed more chips.

Shikamaru opened his eyes to glare at his best friend. And then his eyes narrowed back to the clouds. He did wanted to talk to her. But what else could he say? Even unspoken, she already knew by heart what words he'd say. There was truly nothing more to talk about. Everything had been said and done.

They were the clan heirs. They'd been drilled the responsibilities for most of their lives. Their first oaths were to each other.

* * *

_"Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka stand as one. Sons and daughters to fight as one. Heads, hearts and souls as one. For love of family, friends and Konoha I will  
fulfill my oath until my final breath at the end of my days."_

_Shikamaru unkneeled his knobby knees and looked up for the first time as he stood up._

_In front of him was another boy and girl of his age, standing apart and facing the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi Clan Memorial on different angles. Like him and everyone else, they had been made to wear yukatas with their clan symbols on their backs and both sides of their chests._

_The boy had spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. He said, "I will protect Yamanaka and Nara."_

_The Yamanaka produced a heiress. She was a fair-skinned girl stark blue eyes. She had short pale blonde hair that hadn't been grown out yet as was their clan tradition. She had clips on it to make sure her bangs didn't get in the way. She had the biggest pout Shikamaru had ever seen a girl make. She recited, "I will defend Nara and Akimichi."_

_Shikamaru exhaled low once and could feel his father's heated gaze on the back of his head. He knew his line. He hadn't forgotten. The old man worried too much. "I will preserve Akimichi and Yamanaka."_

_Shikamaru counted to three and as one, three young voices proclaimed, "Ino-Shika-Cho will live forever on."_

_Shikamaru looked at the huge rock and wondered when this would all end when the elder men with Sarutobi symbols on their own yukatas stepped froward to the clan heads. In Shikamaru's family, it meant his Dad. They held up their palms up. The three men immediately removed their earrings and handed them over._

_As one, they said, "To our children we hand the future."_

_The Sarutobi men then turned to the children and placed the earrings in a small box placed in front of the stone. A tall young man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beginnings of a beard stepped forward and pocketed the box._

_"When you become genin, you shall wear these earrings so that you will never forget your oath as it will whisper your sacred words into your ears."_

* * *

Shikamaru ran a hand over the old stone and at the earrings they'd received from Asuma when they all became chuunin in place of their parents'. They'd given back the old ones to be considered adults by their respective clans.

When he made that oath, he forgotten it until the day those boys teased Chouji and refused to play with a _fat_ kid. He defended him, not just out of duty, but because Chouji was a very nice boy. They were instant friends. The oath felt like a gift from his ancestors, making sure their descendants had the nicest friends and had the most trustworthy comrades.

And then came Ino.

He bitterly smiled. He wanted to crush the stupid boulder with his fingers. He didn’t care if he bled or if he wouldn’t be able to use his hands again. All pain was worth what he wanted to have

If it hadn't been for that stupid troublesome oath.

* * *

_"Do you think you're the first two to fall in love with each other?" Choza snapped at all three of them. He'd never once raised his voice on any of them. But right now he was talking to the future clan heads. The heirs of his fallen friends. Friends who'd kept their oaths until the very end. They would have to do the same as every one before them. "You can't marry within the three clans! It had been forbidden even before Konohagakure was founded! My own father had been in love with Shikamaru's great aunt!"_

_Shikamaru already knew this. Chouji knew this. Ino knew this. There really was no point._

_Nara Shikari was an old maid, living out the last few days of her life. She'd been the heiress long ago and failed to produce a new heir. She hadn't want to be married. The headship had then been passed on to her younger brother, Shikamaru's grandfather Shikako._

_Akimichi Choujuro married a cousin thrice removed and had fathered three sons. The eldest was the current patriarch, Akimichi Chouza._

_No heir was allowed to marry another heir. And they were expected to produce the next generation to continue the InoShikaChou tradition as was decreed. To produce a powerful three-man team with their respective clan jutsus for their family and for Konoha._

_The pact had always been black and white. Only the heirs. Always everything only heavily applied to the heirs._

_Of course their love would be forbidden._

_Shikamaru felt anger racing through him._

_He hadn't wanted this. Hadn't sign his name in blood for this. Hadn't chosen this path. Everything had been thrust to him from birth._

_It was all so unfair and he couldn't bear to do this anymore._

_"May I please be excused?"_

_Ino didn't wait for a reply and rose from the cushion and left without another word. Shikamaru didn't follow her; half in surprise and half in his fury._

_"Forget this ever happened, boys," Chouza said, sounding old and tired. "Forget it."_

_Chouza reached for his tea and looked away from the two friends. Duty was duty, he'd always told Chouji. Your words are you. Your words mean your honor. Your words should never be broken._

_Their audience was done._

_Chouji stood up and waited for his friend with a sad and worried frown. They'd known this would be the answer. But they'd hoped... They'd hope maybe... somehow..._

_After a few moments, Shikamaru's fists uncurled and he stood up. He gave a stiff bow and made to leave, putting a hand on Chouji's shoulder. A silent message that he needed to be alone._

_"There'll be someone else, Shikamaru." Chouza said gently. He stopped in his tracks for a moment before leaving in haste._

_The next day, Naruto called him for a mission. He'd been assigned to see to the Sunagakure envoy's month-long stay when they arrive the next week._

* * *

He watched cooly as Sai walked Ino home.

He had been leaning against the wall across the street, hidden in the shadows and was fighting the urge to light up a cigarette. She never liked the vice and became upset when he came to her smelling of that wretched smoke.

"Good night, Sai," Ino was saying to the pale shinobi as she fumbled for her keys. "I had a nice night. I'll see you around?"

Sai did not smile. Simply, he said, "I wish to see you again tomorrow evening. Can I pick you up after your shift with Sakura-chan?"

Ino's suprise was evident in the way her eyes had widened slightly, almost like the time when Shikamaru had first placed a well-timed kiss on her soft lips when they were fifteen.

"Well, I suppose..." She said hesitantly, trying to make up her mind. Then she saw him. She would know him from anywhere. From the tips of his hair, to the rigid planes of his back, to the sound of his dragging approach. She would know him, even fully hidden by the shadows he used as a shinobi. Her eyes steeled over. "I'll see you, Sai. I'll be out by eight."

"Alright," the artist smiled softly and leaned, kissing her cheek. "Good night, Ino-hime."

Then he was gone.

He left Ino standing frozen and Shikamaru choking back down his anger and jealousy with little success.

He'd kissed her. He'd touched her. Called her Ino-hime the way he did when he worshipped her body slowly and surely in way only he knew how.

Shikamaru forced himself to calm down as he made his way to Ino.

It was a torturous process; one feet in front of the other _, he kissed her!_ One feet in front of the other. _**He kissed Ino!** _

He took a deep breath and looked up.

She was too beautiful and something inside him broke, making his chest ache.

The moonlight made her paler and made her hair white. Her pink lips quivered and her eyes shone like sapphires. Her brows furrowed.

That something inside Shikamaru shattered and he knew this was it.

They'd been friends for so long. They'd been teammates for so long. They'd been lovers for so long.

There was no more need for words.

 _Duty above all else_ , Shikaku told him on his twelfth birthday, just before he graduated the Academy. Inoichi had told his daughter the same.

Tears started building up Ino's eyes and it took everything in him to look back at her without doing anything to stop them and keep them from falling. His hands made shaking rock-hard fists inside his pockets.

Ino smiled tartly and she whispered, "it was a good date. He's almost human."

He tried to answer but the words were stuck in his throat and his mouth had gone dry. He coughed and gave an acrid smirk. "You'll have a fun turning the creep to something decent. Might take you years, though."

_Chouchou was born fifteen months later._

"Don't be such a pessimist," she tried to joke but failed to hide the crack in her voice as her tears fell down her cheeks in a steady stream. "I'm the great Yamanaka Ino. I can do anything."

_Inojin was born seventeen months later._

I don't doubt it, Ino, Shikamaru thinks and he feels his chest tighten.

He swallowed, feeling as if he was drowning, that he was choking, that he needed air. He watched the tears flow freely and without pause. He couldn't do this anymore.

_Kami help me._

"I'm marrying Temari."

She swallowed thickly and smiled warmly up to her lover. "Congratulations--"

He captured her lips with his, hands on her face and desperate for her.

She cried more as she kissed him as fiercely as possible, hands fisting on his shirt, pulling him to her as close as she could.

His mouth forced hers open, searching for the taste of her that brought nothing but warmth and comfort and satisfaction but all he tasted was her grief and the salt of her tears and he felt like he would die then and there.

Her lips and tongue were just as insistent and rash. More, more and more and it was heartbreaking. She was naturally sweet but this kiss felt tainted and false. It felt like a goodbye. It couldn't end this way, could it?

Their love was true and their love was real. Their love was strong and their love was overwhelming and unconditional.

It couldn't just end.

He never told her before. He would never have the chance again.

He hadn't realized he was crying as well until he pulled back, buried his face in her neck and hugged her small frame as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I love you, Ino," he sobbed hysterically. She had to know. She had to. "I love you, I love you, I love you..."

She weeped and cradled him to her, "I know... I love you, too, Shika... I love you, too..."

* * *

He pressed a final kiss on her lips as he finished getting dressed. Her eyes were still puffy and she had only passed out in exhaustion of them making love and crying together.

He didn't look back as he left with a weary and broken heart.

* * *

_"Alright."_

Temari took the ring from him and placed it on her finger. She looked at it for a few moments and then turned to leave.

They walked to Shikamaru's home slowly, in their normal pace and the normal space between them, in silence.

Shikamaru ignored the stares on his fiancee's ring as they walked through town.

_Nara Shikadai was born nineteen months later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense to the SaiIno or ShikaTema fans, please. I truly see the potential between ShikaTema. I've been a fan. But my OTP lies with Shikamaru and Ino.
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I'm not sure who came first (Chouchou, Inojin or Shikadai) but in my mind I see it as either Ino or Shikamaru only doing the deed and expecting only when the other announces it. In this story, Ino gives birth first because she's stubborn and wants to show the rest that she's moved on from Shikamaru and Shikamaru only got Temari pregnant _after_ Ino starts to show or something. (Plus, in my mind, that's how Ino ends up marrying Sai, anyway. Because she needs a partner as of course, her clan elders would be scandalized that she's going to be a mother and clan head when she's not married. And Sai is a great shinobi and all. Handsome. And because she doesn't want her baby to end up without a father. And maybe to get back at Shikamaru in her whole immature-but-just-really-hurting kind of way. And Sai doesn't have a last name. He takes Ino's family name.) I know Chouji's older than them and that here Chouchou is too. I just thought that their oaths also requires them to have kids around the same age because that means they graduate the Academy together so on and so forth. So, that's how the kids come in. When one of them starts expecting, the other two should follow.**
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> also seen on my page xx theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs


	9. Flowery Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ino was twenty three when she decided it was now or never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I haven't posted in more than a _month_. It's been a really hard and stressful past few weeks at work and yet I'm still behind on my workload but I really wanted to make it up to my OTP. It's pretty short (the shortest I've done so far) because I did it during a fifteen minute break at work earlier. :)
> 
> Still part of my joint work with tsubasa_1742 for Confessions of Love. Please drop by and leave a kudos if you like it! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Writer: theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
> 
> Date: 05/05/2015
> 
> Setting: Anime-Verse
> 
> Genre: Romance/Friendship
> 
> Rating: General Audiences

Ino was twenty three when she decided it was now or never.

She shoved the _ikebana_ of flowering dogwood and laveders, right under his nose and glared at him.

Gingerly he took it from her with a confused face.

Her face turned red and sweat rolled down her temple.

"Eh? What's this?" He asked, scratching his own temple with a finger.

"Just take it!" She scowled and walked away.

 _Ugh_ , she groaned as she walked away, heart heavy and arms wrapped around herself carefully. _Trust Shikamaru to never listen to me when I'm teaching him important things!_

 Shikamaru frowned to himself and turned to Chouji. Chouji tried to stuff his face with chips so that his laughter would be muffled.

Shikamaru glowered at his best friend and threw a hand up in the air in resignation.

* * *

The next day, the old Team 10 settled themselves in Nara Yoshino's kitchen.

It had been a long live tradition for them to spend Wednesday dinners under the InoShikaCho matriarchs' scrutiny. They exchanged each week. Last week, they had been at Yamanaka Suzuki's. Next week, Akimichi Chihara promised them a feast.

Ino had arrived earlier than the two boys and had helped on dinner. She scowled when she saw Shikamaru and ordered him to set up the table even before Yoshino could start on him. She always was better than his own mother at making him do things.

Yoshino smiled and asked Chouji to help them bring in the food.

* * *

 

In the midst of the meal, after Chouji had told them shyly about the successful mission in Kumo with _Karui_ , Yoshino piped up.

"How about you, son?" She asked with a smirk. "Too lazy to get yourself a girlfriend, let alone get laid?"

Ino's face turned sour along with Shikamaru's.

Chouji grinned and placed a shrimp in his mouth and watched interestedly.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru murmured and Yoshino laughed an evil laugh.

"What?" Yoshino countered, resisting the urge to point the chopsticks in her hand to pinch her snarky son's nose. "I'm old! I want grandchildren! I haven't seen you out on a real date since that girl from Suna!"

"Oh he goes out with women, alright," Ino huffed as she ate. Everyone noted the vein pulsing in her temple. "Just not to date, Yoshino-san! But one of these days, I'm sure a girl or two will come knocking! Ready to introduce a grandchild or two!"

Shikamaru sneered at her and Yoshino growled.

"Shikamaru!" She began.

Shikamaru leaned back on his seat after placing his chopsticks down rudely and crossed his arms.

"Who has time to date these days?" He began, his face smooth and nonplussed. "It's too troublesome to take the time to go out for dinner or boring, cheesy movies and try to get to know each other. I already know everything (too much, really) about Ino. I don't have to date her to reach the enevitable pricey and tedious wedding."

Everyone was silent for a few beats.

Ino turned to Shikamaru with a devious smirk in her face. Her eyes however belated pure joy. "Is that your way of sweet talking?"

He closed an eye and looked at her with the other. A soft smile tugged on one side of his lips.

"Did it work?" He had shrugged and asked.

"Try again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers have way too many meanings. Here however, lavenders mean _"I will wait for you."_ and the flowering dogwoods are _"accept my feelings."_
> 
> For the inspiration of the ikebana it's this: https://www.pinterest.com/philootje/flower-arrangements-bloemschikken/
> 
> (I imagine it to look like that.)
> 
> will also be seen on my page! please leave a kudos if you like it!xxxtheGirlwithtoomanyOTPs


	10. Spilling Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"If you've got anything to say, why don't you just say it?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer: theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
> 
> Date: 01/10/2016
> 
> Setting: Anime-Verse
> 
> Genre: Romance/Friendship
> 
> Rating: Gen

The moment they stepped out of the Hokage's Administration building, Ino narrowed her eyes at Shikamaru's form in her periphery.

 

"If you've got anything to say, why don't you just say it?"

 

Shikamaru didn't reply and yet continued to follow her as she made the turn to the hospital. After the post-mission report, Tsunade told her that no matter how small, her injuries had to be reported. And that she would hang the Yamanaka heiress if she even thought about healing herself before she got the say-so from the medics.

 

Ino crossed her arms. He wasn't ignoring her per se. Growing up with him, being his teammate during her genin days, meant that she had to learn how to communicate with him, even in complete silence, and most especially without having to resort to her clan abilities, if she was ever going to survive with him. So she knew that the moment she stepped in the Hokage's office earlier fresh from her mission, that he wanted to tell her off. The glint in his eye and the slight change of his frown by a degree were small hints. This silence was also him telling her he was too annoyed at her. Maybe even angry that she hadn’t been careful.

 

Ino was a kunoichi valued for her family's intelligence gathering. It wouldn't be a surprise that her father had taught her very early on that everyone had facial and non-verbal cues. Even shinobi (especially shinobi) (most _especially_ shinobi) who had been trained to keep secrets from the moment they set foot in the Academy could not get rid of habits, emotions and reactions. However miniscule, Ino had been conditioned to observe, read, analyze and interpret in a moment. It took a lot of focus and mental strain but she found herself, at a ripe age of twenty three, to be one of the best her clan has produced in their entire history. Having been one of the first people to be her test subjects, Shikamaru's facade was rarely a mystery to her.

 

"Stop following me like some stalker," she mumbled loud enough for him to be the only one to hear.

 

She heard him huff in his 'I'm-so-full-of-myself' bravado and she glared ahead.

 

He did this all the time whenever she comes back from a mission not involving him. She knew he was doing it because of the older ShikaInoChou's overprotective instructions. Chouji did the same but he was not around in the Village today. She missed her other best friend but she didn’t have the energy to deal with either of them right now. She finished her mission. She got back (albeit two weeks late from the original plan. But that was complicated classified missions for you. Nothing new there.). She got a few scratches. _Who cares?_ She wasn't some princess who needed babysitting. She was a top rate kunoichi of Konohagakure. She had killed men with her bare hands and had worn poisons on her lips. She was fine.

 

They never listened.

 

What she wouldn't give to just go straight home for a hot bath and a full eight hours of sleep before she worked the flower shop tomorrow.

 

 

She waved her goodbye when Hinata finally let her go. The hospital was so busy today they needed the firstborn Hyuuga's help and Ino managed to get out before the sun set.

 

She turned and stretched long pale arms up high, releasing a satisfying groan as she did so. She was feeling slightly better now that she got most injuries healed. She would do the rest herself, she told Hinata. When Hinata argued, she simply said that Hinata was needed by other people worse off. Plus she really wanted to get out of there already. Hinata, the angel that she was, let her off.

 

She cocked one eye open when she felt him staring.

 

"Hm?"

 

She stared back at him and he dropped the cigarette he'd been smoking and crushed it under his foot. He picked it up and threw it inside the bin beside him and he pulled himself away from the tree he had been leaning on.

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, miffed. "I went to see the medics already. **_I'm fine!_** Go tell Tsunade-sama she doesn't need to send out people for me. Kami, you're annoying."

 

Still the Nara didn't answer and stared blankly at her.

 

"Don't you have better things to do?"

 

He blinked and she threw her hands up and left him in the dust.

 

"Whatever!"

 

She huffed and marched home to the apartment she just started renting a few months ago when her Dad found out she had been sleeping with Genma. It wasn't a big deal. Just some one night only’s that happened whenever both of them felt like it. Her Dad didn't appreciate that and nearly choked the jounin to death. This was her way of rebelling for her rights, she supposes. Petty, but her parents needed to know she wasn't some child anymore.

 

That was probably why Shikamaru followed her home. She would have slammed the door in his face but he had strolled in like he owned the place and planted himself on her couch and started to nap.

 

She wanted to throw him and the couch out but she was too tired and she got a really nice couch. Plus one of her precious earrings might have been stuck in there somewhere.

 

So instead she left him there and went to take a long bath.

 

When she got out, refreshed, healed and dressed in her PJs (boxer shorts and one of her Dad's old shirts), she got ice cream from the fridge, a spoon and the remote of the TV from the counter.

 

She glared at Shikamaru's sleeping form and smirked after. She sat on his lap forcefully and hummed as she started flipping through channels.

 

The man had yelped and growled but did not complain.

 

"Ooooh!" Ino interestedly said as she came upon one of the stupid soaps Shikamaru loathed. That sould make him annoyed enough to leave, she thought, patting herself in the back mentally. She leaned back to get comfortable and heard Shikamaru groan in protest. She ignored him and started eating the frozen treat.

 

After a few minutes into the show, she felt Shikamaru take the pint of ice cream and the spoon from her and eat some. He gave it back right after.

 

Halfway through the program, they had passed the treat back and forth mindlessly that it was all gone.

 

When Shikamaru passed it to her and she dug in to find no pressure again the spoon, she looked down and wailed in surprise. "Ehh?! Shikamaru! You took the last spoonful!"

 

"I did."

 

"But this is my ice cream! My couch! My apartment and my lousy soap!" She angrily proclaimed and started hitting his chest. "Get me more ice cream from the store!"

 

Shikamaru stuck his tongue out to her petulantly. "No."

 

“You gotta!”

 

“No.”

 

"Get out!"

 

"No."

 

She bristled and threw the spoon at him, earning a satisfying cry in pain and she loomed over him as he clutched his nose with eyes shut tight.

 

"That's what you get for barging into someone's home and taking up the couch and eating all their ice cream!" She pulled on his ponytail and he growled in pain again. "You annoying Pineapple head!"

 

_"Ow! Owowow!"_

 

She pulled harder and smack a fist on his head. Not enough to cause damage. Just a petty blow enough for him to know she was mad.

 

" ** _Ow_** , Ino stop!"

 

She didn't listen and repeated her actions.

 

**_"OW!"_ **

 

Shikamaru sat up, looking mad and ready to fight back. He grabbed her wrists and scowled, "you troublesome woman!"

 

She pulled from his grip but he didn't let go. "If I'm so troublesome, why don't you just leave?!"

 

"Some people worry for you but you don't care!" He spat out vehemently, his hold on her bordering to painful and she flinched. "Some of us were worried sick when you don't come home on time and when you come back injured and when you don't eat right and when you're fucking a big prick! But _nooooo_! Yamanaka Ino does what she wants the way she wants it and fuck it if people get hurt and worry! I'm Ino! I can act as reckless and childish and as irresponsible as I want!"

 

He lets her go and exhales a short breath and smiles sarcastically. "That's what I get for loving a selfish woman!"

 

He gets up and starts to leave but Ino grabs his hand with two soft ones and Shikamaru looks up in surprise.

 

Absolute shock was in her face. He didn't think she held his hand on purpose. He looked away from her eyes and to her hands.

 

Ino bruised easy and he could have kicked himself as he saw his handprints on her small wrists. He was sure that by tomorrow they would be covered in fast purple bruises.

 

"Shika..." She managed to say in a soft whisper. Her hands trembled. "Shika, do you... you love me? Is... Are… are you serious?"

 

Shikamaru pulled back his arm hard enough that she easily loses her hold on him.

 

No point keeping it now. Him and his big mouth, really.

 

"Just forget it."

 

He got out of there faster than she could response but he still hears her tinkling laughter trail after him.

_Dammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted ShikaIno in a long time, or generally have only been posting shit lately because, well, I'm trying to stop being so sad all the time and get rid of the writer's block. It hasn't really worked yet but I owe some people some updates and you can't get out of a rut without doing anything so...


	11. Match Made in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Okaasan? Did you love Otousan?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer: theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
> 
> Date: 01/10/2016
> 
> Setting: Alternate Universe; Semi-modern
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: Gen

It had been normal to presume that Inoichi's daughter would be married to one of the two boys of his friends to seal their clans' century old friendship. Never before had the Elders been given firstborn girls and the Yamanakas viewed the birth of Ino as a blessing from their ancestors. To be born within twenty four hours of the new Nara's heir was also a sign, they thought.

 

No one questioned it when a little over two weeks later after their birth, it was announced that Nara Shikamaru was betrothed to Yamanaka Ino.

 

Years pass and the village survive drought, pestilence and a war. The village begins to prosper once more as it had done in the older folks' youth.

 

To usher in the new era of peace following the new emperor's coronation, the long awaited wedding was commenced.

 

Everyone in the village of Konohagakure had been invited.  Some merchants around the province of the Fire Country heard and set up shops weeks in advanced, turning the affair into something akin to a festival.

 

The newly hailed Governor, Namikaze Minato and his family even made an honored appearance along with the other hailed clans: Uchiha, Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Haruno.

 

Blessings and prayers were made. Offerings were sacrificed. And the ceremony concluded with a large feast that lasted for three days as was in custom.

 

Almost three years after the wondrous wedding, a healthy boy, the new heir, was born. He was named after his grandfather, Shikaku.

 

He would grow with the face and brains of the Nara but the eyes and heart of the Yamanaka.

 

He is immediately betrothed to the newborn Akimichi Chouri at exactly twelve months of age.

 

Two more boys the spitting image of his father follow him within the next six years.

 

Shikamaru's son spends his days learning, reading, playing board games with anyone who wrongly challenges him (losing only to his father), looking after their lands and befriending Akimichi Chouri, her brothers and his cousins from his mother's side.

 

On the spring evening before his own wedding, he has tea with his parents while his younger brothers make merry in town with their cousins and Chouri's brothers.

 

He sets down his tea and watches his mother quietly. Nara Ino nee Yamanaka continues embroidering the last few designs on the kimono with their clan symbol that they wish to present Chouri tomorrow without noticing her son's eyes (as blue and bright and expressive as her own) watch her meticulous work.

 

Ino has aged slowly, beautifully, with few grey hair barely visible from her silky sunshine spun hair. Her hands are still smooth as was her face. Shikaku wonders and wishes Chouri age the same.

 

He spies at his father reading the paper, yawning and scratching his back like the old man he was becoming. Unlike his wife, his age is more visible with the lines on his face and the streaks of grey stark white like snow against his dark black mane. But his hands remain strong and sure. Again, Shikaku wishes the same fate for himself.

 

They spend their evening in silence until Ino tells him to retire as he will need his energy for the coming day. He rises with a nod and head towards the entryway.

 

"Okaasan?" He calls for her when he stops by the futama, making Ino look up to him. She smiles softly at him, silently willing him to go on and speak his mind. She always read everybody like a book. It was like magic. The way his father could make a full grown man stop in his tracks like he has bent them to his will. Definitely magic. His hands shake at his side and he swallows thickly, nervously, as he turns back to his parents still seated on their places. "Did you love Otousan?"

 

The question is loaded. Neither Shikaku nor his brothers questioned that their Okaasan held their father in high regard, complied with his wishes and supported him throughout. But that was the duty of a wife. Neither of the children had seen their parents be affectionate with each other throughout their years of marriage. Which was the way of a lover.

 

The matriarch blinks and smiles sadly. "Of course I did."

 

Shikaku frowns. It sounded like a hollow lie of sorts.

 

Ino smiles warmer this time, to reassure him she had not finished. "I hated being told what to do, of course. I rebelled and made sure your father knew I was against the engagement. Yet he did not say anything. But I was only thirteen when he first kissed me for everyone to see and I realized I would not have wanted anybody to kiss me and hold my hand---touch me---the way he had done. I trusted him and respected him and ended up loving the man I was marrying."

 

Nara Shikamaru looked at his wife and furrowed his brows as he folded his paper to his side. He looks at her with a scowl. Ino shrugs at him nonchalantly.

 

"What?"

 

"You could have told me that years ago." He murmured, clearly annoyed. "Now I'm old and worn!"

 

Ino looked back at his husband in surprise.

 

The look they shared soon after was of understanding, pain, regret and love so palpable that Shikaku wished he had asked sooner or had not intruded on their private moment. But inside, his heart soared. He would ask Chouri. He would learn from his parents' mistake.

 

Ino placed her needlework down on her lap and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on her husband's dry and cracked lips. She stroked his cheek with her thumb as she pulled away. Shikamaru smiled and they both went back to their work. Her on the beautiful fabric and him on the dreary paper.

 

Shikaku left after bidding them a good night.

 

"You're a troublesome woman," Shikamaru said later to fill the silence that came after a half an hour.

 

Ino didn't bother looking at him but smiled as she looked at her finished work.

 

"I don't recall you complaining since we married."

 

There was a hint of a smirk in his tone next as he said, "you never held back in bed. Was that your way of gaining what you thought I didn't have for you?"

 

"Was it yours?"

 

Shikamaru had forgotten what a feisty woman his wife had been before they married. It felt nice to remember.

 

"It's a good thing we didn't, then," he chuckled to himself. "But you know, we aren't that old yet."

 

Ino laughed softly as she felt her husband's hand found rest on her waist. "My, my... I'll be needing some rogue for tomorrow, won't I? Can't have anybody thinking the Nara matriarch had a sleepless night."

 

"They won't know you aren't wearing any when I'm through with you," he whispered hotly against her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one for some reason


End file.
